Second Chances
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: After being left in the woods heartbroken, Bella strives to move on sorrow and bitterness dwelling in her heart. She tries her hand at writing and through this finds everyone is given a second chance at love. E/B
1. 01

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

If there's anything she knows how to do best, its writing about love. And not just love in general, 'no' she thinks to herself. The mishaps and sadness of love lost. She thinks of this wryly, as she continues tapping her chewed up fingertips, on the laptop Charlie awarded her with joy, when she graduated that faithful cloudy day, from Forks' High School. She knows this, as she writes the newest fiction her mind seems to have concocted, another one she longs to rid her system of.

Of course, it helps her greatly that she knows of romances with darkness lurking around each corner, scripted in flowery prose by their authors. Wuthering Heights and Romeo and Juliet were a few of her favourites. But nothing helps with her writing more, than her own personal experience of joyous impossible love and cold harsh reality of rejection and sadness that played mercilessly with her frail heart.

"Here". A familiar brown paper cup appears next to her laptop screen.

Isabella Swan raises her eyes from the screen in front of her, full of text and meets another pair of friendly brown eyes. She lifts the corners of her lips into a noncommittal yet friendly smile and accepts the caffeine from her friend's hand.

"Hi Ben, thanks."

She tries to sound cheerful and welcoming, but she can't help but feel her edges stiffen and a dash of annoyance seep into her veins. She doesn't like being disturbed, not when she's writing, he knows that, but he does it anyway. He moves to sit on the bench next to her, a smile still on his face and she forces herself to close the laptop, to keep her from being distracted and snappy from the upcoming conversation.

"Hey Bella. No problem, black with two extra shots right?"

She nods, he knows this already, and sips delicately from the small opening hoping it was still scalding hot. It is. She smiles as the coffee burns her tongue and continues to do the same with her throat before landing into her empty stomach. Her eyes water with the pain.

"How are you?" He asks, shifting his eyes towards the quadrangle, spotting a bunch of guys mucking around with a ball in between them.

"I'm... ok. How are you? How's Angela holding up?"

He shrugs and deflates a little. Judging from his posture, she surmises that Angela's finally delivered the much aggrieved news, she had known of since last week. She keeps in touch with Angela through email. She was always her most understanding and truest friend during her time at Forks High. At her lowest time, Angela, Ben and Mike stuck with her. It was surprising that Ben decided to accept along with her, after they'd found that they had both been offered a place at the University of Pennsylvania. Angela had been unfortunate enough to get accepted into Princeton. Her family had had a field day. She swore that she'd get her handwriting transferred into text onto her computer, to avoid having to write any more announcements. Bella turned sympathetic to their situation.

"You'll see her soon enough for Thanksgiving, only a couple more days. Still have Forks' remember?"

Ben scrunched up his face, as if just remembering. He wouldn't really get to spend time with her during that period. Only the few stolen moments together before returning for classes.

Bella would be celebrating Thanksgiving with Charlie this year. Renee and Phil would spend their Thanksgiving on the road. She went alternating years and holidays between them, depending on her step father's career schedule.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't have all that much time to spend with her ya know?"

She knew. He had been fumbling around with the ring he had been saving for since high school. He carried it everywhere with him. Marriage was a big step; they had talked about it a few times, Bella trying to dissuade him from asking too early. He told her how he felt. How he wanted to know deep in his heart that he was hers and she was his. It was an added bonus that the rest of the world would know they'd loved each other so much to get married. That is, if she'd agree to marry him. Bella stopped after that. She didn't have the heart to inject him with her views of love. They all knew already.

"I know. Just think of it this way, you two will be together everyday for the rest of your lives."

He smiled at the thought of that, and then laughed shortly before turning to her with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Surprised you'd think that way. That sounded nauseatingly cheesy, coming from you."

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to engage her into one of their mock fights.

"By the way Bella, another girl went gushing through the check out the other day, a girlfriend in tow, gushing about how she loves your novel. It made us an extra sale."

Bella grinned at that. Ben was her inside scoop to how people really took her novel. Whether they liked it, or thought it was crap. She heard it all from him. Watching him get animated at how they reacted through their actions was worth much more than the millions of email and flame mail she received through her editor's office. It was great that he was able to get all this info for her, working at the local on campus bookstore.

"What did they say this time?"

He threw his hand around casually, barely containing his excitement which were evident in his eyes and started his recount, using different tones and pitches to make his point. "Just the usual - excellent writer, _such _a sad story -- it had me _bawling _in bed like a little baby -- _soooooo _totally wanna kill the male dude -- what's his name -- _Jeremy_. I'm never going to date any Jeremys if I can help it. Can't _beeelieve _what he did to that poor sweet girl -- kinda thing."

He stopped and looked at her then. They both broke out a few bubbling episodes of laugher, inducing the wide berth from passers by and a couple of stares from other people lounging in the courtyard.

"Honestly Bella doesn't your editor let you in on these kinds of things already?"

Coming down from her high, she let out a deep sigh and crinkled her nose, thinking of his latest report -- of course they had hated the male character. What she couldn't believe was they have actually liked the female protagonist. She was plain, almost a second character, with Jeremy always there. She didn't have to think twice to answer Ben's question.

"You know it makes it all soon so real then. At least you get to see their faces and reactions. I should go back to people spying at the store."

He sighed and pulled her free hand into his. She was left with her laptop resting in her Indian crossed legs.

"You're a great writer, we all know that." He paused and smiled at her. "Well, those who know you're really Isabella Marsen." He ended voice sly and full of connotations.

She tugged her hand away lifting it to her lips, shushing him. "Shh. Some freak fan might hear you!" She said turning her head to survey the emptying courtyard of eavesdroppers mocking him.

They both ended up clutching their sides for air, laughing again. Once in a while, when a fan found out she was really in Philadelphia instead of the leaked Washington, Ben's bookstore would be filled with rabid fans, coming in making the store manager a very happy man. Unfortunately, with all the book buying, they also brought in some crazy made up stories of the bookstore actually knowing the author and hiding her from them.

One went so far as to knock on as to call up every person whose surname ending in 'M' and 'S' in the Philadelphia phone book. It had shown in the local news. She had for a few charity auctions, signed a couple of books with her real initials (her publisher's representatives being secretive when questioned about it) instead of her penname causing much speculation and many theories floating in Internet forums.

"Were you working on your new one when I came along?" he asked shaking the few remaining drops of his coffee into his open mouth. His question surprised her.

"Yes, how did you know?"

He smiled. "You always go people watching; you get some of your characters' traits from that. That crazy golden haired retriever guy you had in your novel was awfully familiar ya know. And... You always close your laptop when someone approaches you. When I catch you at your dorm room, you leave it open if you're studying."

Ben was a much more perceptive person that she gave him the credit of. She'd have to remember that. "Sorry Ben, I just don't like showing people my work til the very end. It's kind of like my baby. This is my mothering period. Once everyone starts smothering it with their opinions etc, its, kind of no longer mine."

"S'ok. I guess I kinda understand your meaning." His phone rang at that moment and he shot her an apologetic look before he rummaged through his worn out bag in search of it. He shook it open and closed it with a small goofy smile on his face. "Alarm to get my butt back to my dorm and to video chat with Ange. I can't wait to see in her in person again." He sighed, looking up. "Its getting dark, lemme walk you to the women's dorms on the way."

She turned her head to the skies, surprised that the sun was now so close to gone.

"Twilight," she whispered quietly to herself, half remembering.

With that she hastily packed her laptop away and let Ben walk her to the dorms, comfortable silence radiating between them.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So instead of updating Chasing Cars, I post up a new fic. Is that nice at all? No. Unfortunately, I'm finding myself blocked as to how to word the second chapter for CC. (I'm halfway through the second chapter!) I came up with this a few weeks before CC and turned to this. I've got the whole thing for this set out. Unlike the kinda vague storyline I have for CC.

Let me know what you think of this beginning fic. The next chapter will have a whole bunch of background information.


	2. 02

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Back in her single person dorm room, she mused quietly in the window seat, staring at the darkening orangey-blue velvet sky. She found her thoughts wandering back to Forks, to her dad, briefly wandering how he was eating. Hopefully he wasn't just eating pizza or egg or fish for dinner. She had managed to get Charlie to learn a few of her simpler recipes, using as few ingredients and steps as possible. Every time she went back to visit him, she'd make sure there were plenty of food left over, heat and eat kind of food in the fridge and dry goods in the cupboards.

He was getting on in his years and wanted to look after him as much as she could, when she could. Charlie hadn't been there for a large chunk of her life, save for every summer and those few years in highschool, but he meant a lot to her. He cared for her, in the little ways he showed his affection. Sending her a few pictures of the great catches he'd made while fishing with Billy, and sometimes telling her funny cases he'd come across on the job.

Her mind wandered on, onto her highschool life and her work. She saved her thoughts of _him_ for last. He had left her in the forest with hurtful parting words, which rang in her head, whenever Ben or her college classmates nodded their heads in the direction of another far admirer. The deep silky voice she loved most, had told her that he didn't want her.

Jasper had taken a small snap at her and it cost her him. Deep inside of her, she couldn't help but think of what could've been had he not. Would he continue by her side, not wanting her? Not loving her, through all his reassurances that he did care more than anything? Just below the surface, she was torn in being thankful to Jasper and in blaming him. But deeper down, she knew that if not his brother, another one of his kind, another danger would've torn him away from her. Maybe even she would come to push him away.

But nothing would ever deny the fact that he was her first -- her only? -- love, and a part of her never wanted to let go and forget his other contradicting parting words. 'I'll always love you… in a way.' A part of her had always hoped that he would return, that they would all return, but it was like wishing for a fairytale to come true.

Bella had gotten over the whole ordeal with some help from her faithful friends, after four months of silent despair and self-seclusion for her loss of him. Angela had spent many night with her, filling it in with movies, girl talk or by just reading books or doing homework together. She became Bella's new best friend. Ben and Mike had both been equally as supportive.

At first, Bella thought Ben seemed to be making the effort because of his girlfriend, but small gestures changed her mind. He was surprisingly, attentive with other people's feelings, and could be very gallant when he wanted to be. He had once come to school early, and discovered her trying to waste away the time until school started. From that morning on he would arrive at school early to keep her company and often brought her some early baked muffins from their family's bakery.

In senior year, after being on the receiving end of Mike's affections for the first two years of her time in Forks', she had finally given him a chance. Jessica by that time, gotten over him, a fact that Bella had made sure before accepting him. They however, didn't last very long, everything he did seemed to have been subconsciously processed and compared to Edward and it appeared impossible for anyone to match up to his standards. She broke it off with Mike a few weeks later not wanting to string him along with false hope that it could've led to something deeper. They stayed the greatest of friends and he even became his Emmett like figure in her life.

Even with the Cullens gone from Forks' and her life, she found parts of them in people who were left behind.

She had started writing in her senior year and at Angela's persuasion and insistence, Bella had submitted a draft of her story to one of Angela's many cousins' contacts, who came from a well known publishing company. The returning result a few months later had her mind spinning and all three of her close friends congratulating her and spurring her on. As they neared the end of their senior year, after a few couple more months of hard work engaged alongside her kind editor - Catalina, she published her first novel. It was a romantic tragedy.

With the reputable state her novel was held in, the resulting financial support and secret fame enabled her to accept an offer from the University of Pennsylvania and house herself in a small but comfortable dorm room. Every now and then she was also able to give her friends and family thoughtful gifts. Sometimes she would send Charlie and Phil each a couple of tickets to their favorite baseball team game. Although Bella didn't want her material gifts to replace her, she had hoped they understood the sentiment coming from her.

Tired, she quickly got ready for bed and changed into her relatively new sweats, just slipping into bed before dosing off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Crraapppp!"

Bella woke up a little later than she usually would have, and quickly rushed to get ready for the day and into a comfortable pair of jeans, and one of her UPenn sweaters over a dark singlet. After tying her hair into a loose pony tail, she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder, and half tripped into the hallway. She would be heading back to Forks that afternoon and still needed to hand in the latest assessment to her lecturer and pack a bag for her trip.

She would be running on a tight schedule, and talked very little to her classmates and fellow dormers. She also had to skip by the bookstore, promise Ben to try to get together at Forks and pick up a book she had ordered in.

When she got to the bookstore, with Ben's usual Venti Expresso Con Panna, she gathered from the nice girl at the front counter that he was in the back room and that she would go call him for her. While she waited, here eyes were caught as she was spied a seemingly familiar bronze haired man standing in front of the display shelf that held her novel, as book of the week, his back facing her.

A strange sensation filled her body and unconsciously stepped forwards hoping to catch a glimpse of him, when she crossed paths with a bounding little girl on her way to the check out, book in tow. Bella caught herself before she spilt Ben's coffee all over them and the girl's mother soon appeared.

"I'm so sorry about that! I hope you didn't spill any of that on you."

She smiled reassuringly at the woman. "It's quite alright. It was my fault for not minding where I was going."

Glancing down to smile at the girl, the title of the book caught her eye and she kneeled down to the little girl's eye level. "That's a pretty book you have there. Are you going to have your mommy buy it for you?"

The little girl nodded happily, her pig tails bouncing on her shoulders. "Yes! Mommy reads it to me all the time at home, when we borrow it from the library. She said since I've been such a girl lately, that she'd buy it so I could read it all the time!"

Her mother smiled adding, "She absolutely adores the story and the meaning behind it. She's a very smart girl for her age."

"What do you like about the book?" Bella asked.

"When the lion lives happily ever after with the lamb instead of eating it like what all the other lions said he should have."

"Hmm, I liked that part too." She tugged on the book in the girl's hand, taking it to the front counter where her friend was watching her interact with young book reader. She turned to him and handed her the book.

"Ring it up for me, my friend."

He smiled, saluting her and proceeded to ring it up. The girl's mother started protesting, but Bella stopped her.

"Your daughter has given me the best gift I could've ever asked for this Thanksgiving. She's made me really happy happy hearing that she's absolutely loved the book I've written. I'd like to thank her for that someway."

The mother conceded, partly stunned that she was talking to the author of the children's picture book and Bella paid with her credit card before she would stop her further.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Elizabeth."

Bella paused and blinked, an old memory flashing quickly in her mind. "Ok then." She took a silver marker from the counter and wrote in the girl's book.

_'May you grow up happily and strong and find your lion Elizabeth._

_From, Isabella Marie Swan.'_

The mother stood gaping at her as she signed her daughter's book and once she regained her senses thanked her several times, a wide smile on her daughter's face and went along their way.

"That was nice of you." Ben commented a smile on his face, pulling the venti out of her hand and sipping it. "My favooorite! Thanks!"

She laughed at the dreamy happy look he had and hugged him. He was so easy to please. "See you at Forks then Benny Boy?" He made a face at the nickname but shrugged. "Hopefully! You never know with Angela's family. In any case, I'll see you back here before classes start again. Take care and have a safe trip!" Ben would be taking one of the evening flights to Washington. He pulled the book she had ordered in from under the counter sliding it along the counter towards her. She nodded and returned the sentiment before she tucking the book away in her back and started heading towards the front door.

"Oh! and Bella!" She turned around and eyed him expectantly.

"Emi said there was a guy with reddish hair asking about you and stuff. She said he was supposedly in the writing business. What fans will do aye?"

He reminded her of the man, and she turned to look at the display stand but the man was gone. Disappointment flooded her senses. "Yeah, what people would do." She said to him smiling lightly, still feeling oddly disappointed, before exiting the store altogether.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Second chapter up. Let me know if you think the pace is fast enough for you. :) I'm trying to get as much info in between the dialog. That and … I'm not at all good with dialog. -.-;; Sorry! I'm better with trying to get feelings across.

But do let me know how you think I'm going with dialog.


	3. 03

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"Bella?"

Bella had just landed when she heard her name, in the not-so-crowded mini airport at Port Angeles. She spun around to meet eye to eye with a golden haired guy, a guessing look on his face. It lit up when he saw her surprised face. "Bella!" He exclaimed in recognition.

He dropped his bag and picked her up in a massive hug, all the air in her lungs escaping. "Oh! Mike! H--how are you?" They had never really been able to visit each other, and only saw each other once or twice a year since they left to pursue their lives at different ends of the continent. Every now and then when they came back to Forks were they able to have their mini reunions, and reminisce and catch up with each other.

Mike picked up his bag again, and Bella was fully able to notice changes that had taken place from the last time they had seen each other. He was a little taller (did guys ever stop?), a little too tanned for Washington's wet weather but still pale in comparison to the people she had seen when she had visited Los Angeles. He had taken up an offer at the University of California, Los Angeles, surprisingly enough in Nursing. She didn't think she could see him in scrubs, and helping patients as they entered the emergency room. Maybe it was just her.

She finished her assessment and walked out of the airport and she walked him up to the car one of his sisters left for him, chatting about school life. They were interrupted by Bella's shrill ringtone. Bella smiled at him as he nodded to her phone, and she picked up.

"Hi Bells."

"Hi Dad."

"Uhh, well there's this uh case that the boys couldn't get to down here, so they mmm... called me in at the last minute. So I won't be able to pick you up uhh... til this is all sorted out. I can get one of the boys to pick you up. Will you be alright to wait uhh... for about an hour? Or d'you wanna take a taxi?"

She peeked at Mike who was chucking his bag in the back seat of the Corolla from the driver's side. "Just a minute Dad, Mike's with me." She covered the mouthpiece and called Mike's attention.

"Hey Mike. You're going to Forks."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't say Bella."

"D'you you could umm... give me a lift home?" She asked a bit shy.

He noticed her shy tone and snickered. "Aww come on Bella, you of all people, should know the Chief by now, surely. Why do you think I always chance a flight landing around the same time as yours?"

He darted his eyes around suspiciously, before dropping his voice dramatically. "I think it's all a big set up really. A conspiracy of some sort." At that he chuckles at himself and moves around to the passenger side to open her door. She muttered a small 'thanks', before uncovering the mouthpiece and letting Charlie know that she was getting a ride off Mike, who she just happened upon at the airport.

"Mike huh?" He said happily into the phone. At that she narrowed her eyes. _Was_ he up to something? "Ok then kid. Make sure he takes care driving on these slippery roads. They're not as accident proof as they are in LA. No speeding!"

Bella laughed at that. With Mike, she never had to tell him to take care. He was a naturally safe driver. Sometimes boring, she could add, mentally... _only to herself_. "Sure thing Chief. See you when I get home. Bye Dad."

"Bye Bells."

She grinned at Mike who took her travelling bag and wiggled his eyebrows as he nonchalantly threw it in the back seat. She kept her laptop safely away from him and his throwing ways in her messenger bag on her hip.

They drove away and towards the city district of Port Angeles. "I'm feeling a bit hungry; wanna grab a bite to eat before we head home?" Mike asked as he eased to a stop at a red traffic light. "You always ask when we 'bump' into each other at the airport, before going home. Just choose a place and park'er there."

They broke out in a small laugh, and he eased the car into a space on the side of a line of restaurants. She got out of the car a smile still lingering on her face, when she read the sign of the restaurant he had parked next to. La Bella Italia was still the beautiful place she had always known it to be, the mood of the place seeming more authentically Italian since she had last visited it. The red haired waitress eyed Mike and practically ignored her, as she proceeded to seat them in the middle of the room. They ordered and ate as the talked some more, and they headed home before it got too dark.

Mike parked outside her brightly lit home, darkness surrounding them, and silently took her hand in his and played with her fingers. "I really miss you Bell." He breathed out. Bella had to strain to hear it. She squeezed his fingers, getting slightly nervous at the silence and the longing atmosphere around him. "I miss you too Mike. I miss Forks. It feels like home." He closed his eyes briefly, sighing, before opening them again and directing them at her. "I don't think you understand what I mean." He said slowly, hoping she would listen to the words carefully.

Bella knew it, and it always hurt to do something like this, especially to him. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Mike. There was a reason why... why it didn't work out between us. And... I think--I think maybe... you need to move on from that thought... of _an us_... in the future. At least, for the time being."

He had started nodding his head at the windscreen in front of him, before she was even done with her sentence. He laughed mirthlessly. "Its a little hard, knowing just how much you're worth. How much you mean to me. It's a little harder; we're so far away from each other. It always kills me to see you; you don't know just how happy I get when I see you on these visits." He said wistfully.

"I'll still always love you... in a way, you know?" He grasped her hand gently and lifted them to his lips, softly pressing on her knuckles.

Her heart panged painfully in her ribcage, hearing those familiar words from his mouth. They just didn't seem right coming from him. He was a great guy, definitely and if she were any other girl, she would be jumping up at the chance to be with him. But she just couldn't. It felt all wrong. Like it wouldn't be being honest to herself and to him. Again, one of the big reasons why she didn't stay with him long back in their high school days. She bit her lip hoping the shooting pains to her eyes would stop.

"I love you too in a way, you big lug." She said ending with a playful tone. His lips quirked upwards, nearing the start of a smile. She leaned over to kiss his cheek quickly, and grabbed her bag from the back in the process.

"Say Happy Thanksgiving to your family for me."

He nodded at her, and raised a hand to wave out the window. She turned and saw her dad peeking curiously from one of the living room windows, letting the soft light flow out into the dark yard. "Happy Thanksgiving Bella."

* * *

Thanksgiving with her father was always a quiet affair. Preparing for it though was a big rush to get plenty of ingredients and containers. The morning after her arrival, she woke early to one of Charlie's Thanksgiving holiday breakfasts - something he named and learnt to make himself. A huge plate of waffles, with maple syrup overflowing and spilling over the edges, a great big spoon of vanilla ice cream on top, was waiting for her after getting ready for a day of grocery shopping and cooking.

"Daaddd! I swear you're trying to fatten me up every time I come visit you." She whined playfully, before taking a seat across from him picking up the set fork. She learned to be more open around him and vise versa, as she grew up and away from him. He chuckled lowering his newspaper to start eating with her. They filled each other out with the latest news, and succumbed to comfortable silence as Bella washed their plates and Charlie sat there in the kitchen reading the paper.

She finished drying the plates and putting them away, when Charlie spoke up, folding his paper and setting it down on the table. "So how long will you be staying?"

"Just until Sunday afternoon. I have classes again Monday evening. Will you be over at Billy's today?"

He nodded, standing up and pulling a few big notes out of his wallet. Bella accepted it without protest. He never let her pay for their meals when she stayed over. He had always found a way for her to have no choice use it. She sighed.

"Thanks."

"Oh Bella?" He said stopping at the door.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Be careful. I don't want to hear you've ended up in the emergency room this Thanksgiving." He said, his lips pressed into a tight line. His forehead showing off it's age with pronounced wrinkles.

Bella laughed at that, remembering both accidents the previous years with the microwave and the capsicum, and promised him she would before heading out to her Ford Escape. Her old red truck had died two years back, and this one allowed Charlie to take it out on the road when he felt like camping for a few days. He had taken up camping with his La Push friends every now and then for a weekend, when the season was well enough.

She decided to drive over to the library, which like many things in the small town was alongside the highway next to a small flower shop. When she parked her truck by the library, a thought sprung up in her mind and she got out and headed over to the florist instead on a mission.

When Bella emerged from the florist, she was very proud of herself, welding a small bouquet of a wide variety flowers. She raced, as fast as she could manage, to her truck, pulled out and headed to the upper part of the town, where the well off folk lived. She bumped along the old bridge, and turned sharply into a near non-existent driveway.

Bella sat in her truck, long after she had turned off the engine and drank the tall white house in, long forgotten memories resurfacing slowly. She picked up the bouquet from the passenger seat and stumbled out; heading towards the door she knew was unlocked.

Mothers were big on her mind since the bookstore back at Philadelphia. Renee had sent her daughter her Thanksgiving wishes and hopes of seeing her for Christmas. There was one other mother that she wanted to be thankful for, no matter how long she had been out of Bella's life.

She turned the big door knob and pushed it forward. As it swung open to its entirety, she was met with a startling pair of eyes near the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ DUN DUN DUN. – Queue Prairie Dog gif here – (I urge you all to go google it, if you haven't seen the gif before). After finding that, go tell me how happy you are that I've been releasing chapters 3 days apart! XD But mostly that you love the story.


	4. 04

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Both figures in the old Cullen house stood shocked-still. Hearing the pounding heartbeat in his ears, the figure at the bottom of the stairs called out to her, hoping his eyesight was just getting poorer.

"Bella?"

The eyes belonging to the figure called Bella, widened in shock and she stepped forward hesitantly, thinking it was all a dream. A very descriptive dream. Her hands started to tremble and the bouquet slipped from her fingers. The figure blurred, racing towards her, on instinct and caught it before it touched the floor. She gasped and took several few steps back, creating a bit of distance between them.

"Carlisle? Is that really you?" She gasped, disbelief colouring her words.

Carlisle's perpetually blond head bobbed up and down slowly enough for her to see and he planted an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry about startling you. I was a little preoccupied just before you arrived." He gestured her inside, invitingly and she felt her legs move her forward on their own accord, all the while gazing at him lest he disappear. He closed the door behind her, planted the bouquet back in her hands and motioned her up the stairs to his office.

"How have you been Bella?" He asked politely, genuinely interested.

"I've been doing well enough." She paused, taking a moment to drop into the leather office seat. "I'm just back for Thanksgiving you know. With Charlie. I'll be going back to College after the weekend is through."

He smiled at her, nodding slightly, encouraging the burning questions she had sitting in the back of her dry throat. It had been so long, where had they been? How was everyone? Were they planning to return? She longed to ask him all of these and yet she could only ask one. The lone question Carlisle himself was surprised to be asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I visit sometimes, when my more serious patients return for checkups. I just so happened to be here this weekend because Esme wanted a few books we'd left behind on sixteenth century England." He ended with a slight smile, pensive.

Bella nodded dumbly staring at the flowers fidgeting with the ribbon between her sweaty fingers. She half smiled and lifted it towards him. He examined the flowers in it curiously, eventually taking it from her grasp.

"These are for Esme. I was just going to leave them here actually. But since you're here... maybe you could give them to her for me?"

"Freesia, Gladiolus, Lilies, Statice, and... is this Stock?" She nodded; barely surprised that he knew most of flowers hidden in there. She had had a hard time getting all of the flowers that would express her feelings for her absent mother.

"Are you trying to make evoke tears from Esme?" He said pride and something else laced in his voice. He stood saying this and placed them gently onto his office table before taking her by the arms and lifting her up to hug her properly.

The cold jolted her from the confusion she felt from his prior question, and returned the hug. It brought tears to her eyes. Her memory of him did not disappoint her. He was just as patient and feeling as she had remembered him to be, and everything more. This gesture was different from the others she remembered with him in the past and she could help but worry slightly that something was wrong. When they pulled away, he gently pressed a handkerchief into her palm and leaned against the table waiting for her to gather herself.

"Carlisle, is everything alright with the family?" She asked quietly, trying to be careful with her words. It didn't sway him; he still picked up the slight pause and hesitation in her voice. He lifted a cheek, and ran a hand through his hair, the gesture reminiscent.

"Everything's fine. The children have been... vacationing. Alice went to find her roots, along with Jasper but they'll be returning to us shortly. Rosalie and Emmett are on their honeymoon again in Europe. They'll be back before the new year."

'_And Edward?_' her mind asked silently, prodding her to say it aloud to him. She protested to herself, fidgeting, feeling a little odd at the mental argument.

Her mind won.

"Edward is using one of his prior degrees, pursuing a career in that field."

She nodded, taking it in. "Esme and you?" He smiled at her like an indulgent father. "Both fine, Esme's a part time kindergarten teacher. I'm a professor now. She liked your book by the way." Her eyes widened, in surprise. "Book?" she breathed. He nodded. "The Lion and the Lamb. Alice sent to us a copy while she was away. Esme takes it out every now and then and reads it to her kids. She likes it very much."

Bella swiped at the few tears that managed to fall. "I'm glad. Did she...?"

He nodded, his expression softening, "she did see. She wanted to thank you for dedicating it to her _and to him_, when she found out. You have no idea how much it meant to her."

"Bella... I... need go." He said slowly, his eyes darting to the suddenly chiming clock behind her and she realized that the room had grown darker. "It's late in the afternoon and I have to go catch a flight... home." He stopped there looking at her apologetically again. 'Ahh, so he can't say' her mind said sadly.

"Oh!" She said jumping up, scrapping her ankle slightly on the wood leg of the chair. "Umm well. It was really good to see you again. Will I..." She trailed off, uncertainly. Hoping for positive news.

"No, I don't imagine you would." Carlisle ended for her quietly. "Though we may bump into each other in the future." He offered with a small smile. She nodded. He couldn't be certain of what the future would bring for them. It meant that, she could live the rest of her life and never see them again before her dying day. She moved over to embrace him again, and he obliged holding her there gently before pushing her away slightly.

"I don't imagine it'll go over well with Esme… or the rest of the family, if I smelled too much like another woman Bella." They both laughed at the hilarity and he walked her out to her truck, promising her that he would deliver the flowers to the mother, alive and fresh. He watched her drive away until she was out of sight, before shifting and disappearing from sight altogether.

* * *

The rest of Bella's Thanksgiving went by in a blur.

Charlie and Bella spent Thanksgiving with Billy and Jacob, friends from La Push. Their visitors were surprised when they espied the stuffed turkey on the Swans' small kitchen table, Thanksgiving night. This caused a round of laughter between father and daughter, and Charlie had even invited them over the next few weeks to steal some of the food that was sure to be left over from their little feast.

She never really got to know Jacob very well after their chance meeting back in her first year at Forks, but when he came over she was grateful for the distraction and his high spirits. She imagined that they would've been great friends, had she visited La Push more with or without her father back in high school. It was a little too late for it these days, with her studying so far away from home. They exchanged numbers and emails anyway; with her instructing him to drop her a line should he ever come wandering around Philadelphia.

Bella noticed that he seemed a little more '_friendly_' towards her than he had been when he had come in through their door, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Charlie and Billy elbowing each other, wiggling their eyebrows and leaving them in the kitchen to clean up, moving to the living room to watch TV. She rolled her eyes at them and moved around the kitchen to wrap large amounts of food and organize them in Charlie's small-ish refrigerator. Jacob helped wash the dishes for her and she divided some food for them to take home.

They left in high spirits shortly after, Billy patting his stomach, thanking her for the excellent meal and Jacob planting a shy kiss on her cheek. Blood rushed to her face and Charlie smiled slyly at her, before retreating to his bed. She followed suit soon after, but not before clearing her mind of kisses and boys.

Bella visited the Weber family and saw Angela and Ben briefly on the weekend. They chatted as much as they could before Ben had to all but chuck her out the Webers' front door. The girls laughed at his apparent disgruntled disposition and Bella let them go but not before shooting him a pointed look at Angela's bare hands. He nodded at her slightly and she grinned knowing that a ring would soon fill the empty space.

Mike came over to the Chief's house and even spent a whole afternoon, grocery shopping with her and trying to help her cook a wide range of food, that would hopefully tide Charlie over until Christmas. Angela and Ben joined in nearer to the end of their day. Angela was glowing with happiness, Ben looking thoroughly pleased with himself. He had finally popped the question and asked with the permission and warm blessings from her family. Hugs, claps on backs, and congratulations were exchanged, before the happy couple left Bella and Mike to their cooking, to do some announcing.

Mike turned out to be more of a nuisance to her when it came to taste testing, but she was surprised when he was able to cut so well and fast. She left him working on a big batch of cookie dough to puncture shapes into, before baking it and wrapping some up for his family and sending him on his way home. His mother called soon after and they chatted briefly, and laughing after learning about Mike's troubled stomach. She gave his mother instructions to scold him for taste testing so much.

She also spent some time on another one of her short stories, to submit upon her return to UPenn, to her publishers, who had suggested a collection of short works from a few of their emerging authors. She hoped this one would qualify as 'light'. Catalina had apprised her other stories, all of which, in her opinion, seemed sad.

Bella visited the Cullen house one last time, a little bit of hope in her heart, that she would see him again soon after their encounter, but to no avail.

The day of her departure soon arrived and she found herself packing for home, and in Charlie's cruiser headed towards Port Angeles' airport.

"I'll miss you Dad."

"Me too hon. Me too."

They hugged briefly by the car, Charlie not a huge fan of prolonging goodbyes til the very end. With that last goodbye, she boarded her plane back to her reality and life as a second year college student – slash – secret author. Only when she was on the plane, sniffling back tears of sadness, did she realise that she had never given back Carlisle's handkerchief.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ And that's it. A bit of a filler, happy time, revelation chapter. It's all important really. If you can pick out the important parts. –ponders- Did anyone get that? XD I know my uni semesters are a little different from the USA ones. You guys start what? At September right? And that's the start of your academic year in uni. But I imagine you guys also have a spring and autumn semester of six months with break in between. Its November so… She's like… halfway through her second year? Another year and a half to go!


	5. 04:5

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

**16th July 2008 - Author's note:** Terribly sorry that chapter six won't be out in time. It will most likely be released when the next chapter is supposed to be out (19/07/08). As an apology gift, I present a side story, I've had in my head that goes along the line of the story so far, but decided to cut out for a number of reasons - 01: too many words in the chapter, 02: doesn't go along with main plot of story, 03: mindless ani-babble, 04 below standard work coming from ani (in ani's opinion).

Very short, please forgive me. :( My internet has been a bit shaky lately and my mind is wayy busy with uni and work.. work.

* * *

_**Chapter Four-point-five - Side Story**_

"Remember the time we first went out to that bar in Seattle?" Mike said calmly, a smirk tugging at his lips, as he bent forward hiding behind his long hair, whisking away at the cookie batter.

Bella groaned and setting down a pair of tongs, to whirl around at him, eyes wide horrified. "No. Noo. Mike **no**."

"Aww come on Bells!" He said swinging his hair out of his face, barely lifting his head. He focused his smiling blue eyes at her, a grin on his golden face.

She hid her face away from him with a clammy hand. She didn't want to remember her embarrassing behaviour. The night at the bar-slash-club, had been one heck of an embarrassing memory. None of the large amount of alcohol consumed that night, managed to suppress the memory.

He walked around to her, laughing at the memory she was sure was rushing through his head. He wrapped his googy-ish hands around her torso, pulling her to him loosely (in comfort?). She banged her head against his chest, his chest reverberating with his deep laugh. He pulled her back to look at her when she stopped and smiled at her cheekily.

"Bella, it was fun you can't deny that!"

She couldn't help the tugging at her lips. Earlier in the year, Angela, Ben and Mike had surprised her on her twenty-first birthday and had pitched in to ship her back to Seattle for a party weekend away. She wasn't a really outgoing, party kind of person, but after being encouraged to live a little and having a few drinks bought for her by a few different guys in the bar with interesting names, she had loosened up.

"You had like what? Two tequila shots, a jagerbomb, a..." he trailed off trying to remember.

She grinned. He had never liked the names of the drinks she had been sent by male onlookers. "Sex in Faliraki? _Sweeeeet Sensations?_ Angel's blush?" she supplied innocently, watching his face grow dark. She laughed, slapping him on the shoulder and pulling away to inspect his work with the batter. "The Sex in Faliraki was really good though."

"And the _Ankles in the Air_?" he said recovering, facing her in the process.

She blanched at that, remembering that she had rushed to the bathroom and barely made it when she'd downed the shot, the pineapple catching in her throat, even more so than the alcohol that accompanied it. "Hey! Not my fault I can't handle pineapple!" They looked at each other silent, before laughing wildly, clutching their sides.

"And.. and the guy.. Oh God, the guy's face when you rushed to the bathroom!" This caused even more laughs. The butch looking guy whose face was covered in pimples, who had sent it over, had been watching her chug it down, and had seen her rush away. He looked crushed.

When they stopped, she wrinkled her nose and shoved the batter his way. "Mike, this batter is almost finished! I think we'll only be able to make like five cookies with this! What are you going to bring to your mother?"

He pointed the tongs he had picked up at her, boyish features flushed. "You're changing the topic Bella! What about the dancing?"

She didn't need him to remind her that, in her intoxicated state she had climbed onto the table dancing seductively, encouraging leers and a wild applause from the patrons of the bar-slash-club, and proceeded to stick the wooden laden laying limp in the batter bowl into his open mouth, to stop his reminiscing.

His lips wrapped happily around the spoon, slightly curving into an, what she imagined, adorable grin.

"Don't forget to wash that before you use it again."

* * *

_Reference for the bar drinks:_ (I don't know if you'll fin the jagerbomb there though)

_**Author's Note:**_ Sorry youngins'. Just remembering the first time I had whole bunch of alcoholic beverages poured down my throat by willing friends. There weren't that many and my night was not as wild as Bella's but just as fun. They're all nice sweetish lady tasting drinks.

Not funny, I know. I'm sorry. :( I'm really tired at the moment.


	6. 05

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the non-post of the last REAL chapter. It's been an up and down kind of week. Family emergencies, busy work time, university spring intake coming up and just an unnatural physical avoidance to my laptop lately have all contributed. I hope to make it up to you guys soon. (I know the side story wasn't very good -- I left out a lot of information of Bella's going to Seattle club night on purpose -- that and it was a lame attempt on my end of humor I know, I know -- stick to drama and angst XD)

So without further delay, here's chapter five - the start of the story at last. :)

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

Returning to her homey campus dorm from vacations always left Bella with mixed emotions. On one hand, she felt a sense of relief to be back on campus, back in her own personal solace, being allowed to do what she felt, when she felt and just the routine of it all. However, the sense of relief was always accompanied by the sense of loss. She missed being around people who'd felt something for her, whether it was Charlie's doting presence or Mike's friendliness or Angela's understanding female tendencies. Their presence was familiar. Although she had a few new friends at UPenn, she always felt a little alien around them. Always a bit socially awkward, a little too academically focused.

So as she dropped her bag, stepping in through her door, she immediately got to work. She brought out her laptop and waited the short few moments as it connected to the wireless Internet connection the campus provided. She stayed standing, paced around like a restless lioness. She sighed deeply, recognizing the signs of agitation, and moved to remove her coat and boots and changed into dorm clothes.

By the time Bella had changed and returned to her laptop feeling much calmer, her email had run through and she found a few new emails waiting for her. She flicked off some of the spam that filtered through to the junk box, and went straight to the one from her mother.

_'I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving with Charlie. Call your poor old mother soon to about your plans with me this Christmas, when you have the time will you? Phil's just returned home from practice and says "Hi!" Love, Mom.'_

Bella snorted at her Renee's melodramatic-ness. She was hardly 'old'. She then moved on to the ones left by her publisher and Catalina, her editor.

_'Dearest Miss Isabella Swan,'_ her publisher's email starts, _'We'd like to take this opportunity to announce that Hencourt Publishing Company will be sending out your invitation shortly, to our twenty-second annual Christmas Party. As an author...' '_

Blah blah blah', she thought, not bothering to read the rest of the email. It would basically be like last year's; they'd ask all the authors to attend to meet all of their most precious stockholders and contributors. The more famous an author, the more their presence would be demanded.

She clicked on Catalina's email. Catalina her editor, was a kind Filipino lady in her late twenties who she had been permanently assigned to since the signing of her contract to Hencourt Publishing. She'd often send over her checked over fan mail. Once in a while when she was assigned to see another one of the author's she looked after in Philadelphia, she'd visit, bringing Bella's favorite New York sour worm candies. They had become more like friends than editor and author, and had Bella greatly appreciated her kindness when she had first started out.

_'Dear Bella,_

_Hope your Thanksgiving went well in Washington!_

_I'm still waiting on your newest short story for the compilation book; I hope to receive it shortly after Thanksgiving. The director of our unit has extended the deadline to Tuesday, after the Thanksgiving weekend. Please, __**please Isabella**__, don't make this hard on me and send it as soon as possible so that I can check and get its suitability confirmed.' _

She smiled at this, she liked her editor, but it was much more fun getting her to sweat it out sometimes. In any case, she knew that the publishing company would give her a bit of an allowance, still being their new famed author. She decided to be nice for once and send it in after reading the rest of her email.

_'I've also looked through the synopsis that you've sent me for your new book, and it seems great so far! Please find it attached with a few of my nitpicks. Feel free to rebut them, thought I know you will, because you always do._

_I'm also coming down from New York, to come see you, later this week. I've got some news to share with you and well, someone I'd like you to meet. I'll be bringing a colleague down with me. You usually don't have evening classes right? I'll make a reservation for dinner at one of your favorite restaurants in the city, my treat. I'll let you know the details once I've reserved.'_

Bella scrunched her face up in confusion. Whenever her editor needed to tell her something, she'd always just get on the phone and call her. She usually didn't like jumping on a plane to visit. She once picked up a green looking lady at the airport. Her news and/or this person must've been very important to force her to see her.

_'I also wanted to let you know that you are REQUIRED to be at this year's company Christmas Party. Let me know if you'll be bringing someone with you and I'll bring down the required amount of plane tickets (courtesy of the company) with me. There are a few important stockholders the company would like to 'woo' and a few other authors I'd like you to meet whose works will also be published in the complication book. Fear not, you are not the only author forced to attend. Celia is also being forced.'_

She made a face. The Christmas party was _always_ formal, with speeches and the sort. It also meant that she would need to get a new dress and heels for this occasion. She groaned at the thought. Dresses, heels and Isabella Swan never went well altogether. She had some serious bribing with Ben to do otherwise she would have to brave it alone.

Celia was a nice prodigy child-teen; she'd met a few months back, who had released a huge preteen book. Bella would go as far as to say that it had been bigger than her own novel. They had clicked well, though there were a few age issues between them.

_'Your true identity will be used amongst our guests, lest we need to introduce you as Isabella Marsen. Although I imagine, many people will talk just hearing your first name, in any case.'_

_Hope you're well, and will definitely see you soon._

_Take Care,  
Catalina Garcia'_

Bella hit the reply button, to send Catalina a short reply and her marginally happier short story. She cast a critical one over through her story, and satisfied she hit the send button. She glanced at her clock. Eight-thirty. It was a bit early but she decided to head off to bed, making a mental note to check through the synopsis Catalina had sent back, in the morning.

* * *

Routine came back strong and quick, and it wasn't until Bella found Ben knocking on her door bright and early for a scheduled morning jog, that she realized that half a week had passed her by. Her editor had thanked her for her story having it approved for the book quickly. Ben waited patiently for her as she tied her shoelaces and tied her hair into a pony tail. Their college life was often busy and frazzling, and once in a while Bella would accompany Ben on his morning runs (turning it into jogs) to induce some of those good endorphins to relieve some of her stress and work on her balance issues.

Small talk was pursued as they walked down and out of the dorm building altogether and stretched.

"How's it going Bella?"

"Well enough. You?"

"Can't complain. We going through Locust Walk like before?"

"Yup."

When they had first started out, they had taken it slow due to Bella's crippling disability of clumsiness. It had taken Ben ages to persuade her to join him once a week, so that her balance would be improved. He had started her off with slow walks, building her up to brisk walking. Almost every small session they'd had in the first few months, had ended with a twisted ankle or a scraped knee. A year in and they'd had her up to jogging. She'd marvelled at her success and even her friends and family had commented on her not tripping over air as frequent as before, when she'd visited.

It was a chilly morning and soon snow started to drift down from the gloomy looking sky, so they decided to head into a nearby Starbucks cafe. She fingered her coffee, as they sat in a small warm corner, nervous as to how she'd bring up the topic; Catalina had been emailing her for. Seeing there was no quick and painless way to do it, she just decided to warm him up to it.

"So Ben, d'you have many assessments due before Christmas break?" She mentally slapped herself. Surely he'd find something suspicious about the question. Would he? She raised her eyes from her coffee to see his expression.

"Not much, why do you ask?" He replied, popping some of his coffee's cream into his mouth with his finger.

"Well, I was wondering..." She started, clearing her throat. He raised his eyes to her, a curious look on his face.

"Well, Hencourt is holding their annual Christmas Party... again this year, you know... with it being Christmas and all." She stumbled out. "And it's the weekend before Christmas and they need me to go. We wouldn't need to drive up there this year; they'll be giving us plane tickets." She ended lamely.

She stopped and watched him. He had a funny looking relieved expression on his face. "I can't go with you this year Bella; I'll be heading back to Forks a week and a half before Christmas this year. Christina's coming back from France." Christina was Ben's older sister who had recently gotten married overseas and would be returning from being absent a few Christmases.

"Oh I see!" She said slightly crushed, she would _definitely_ be braving it alone. He looked at her then a sad, apologetic look on his face. "Sorry Bella." She smiled at him reassuringly. "It's ok. The least you can do however is come dress shopping with me. Out of the two of us you're the one with better style and taste." He laughed at that, submitting and walking her out the cafe and back to her dorm.

She'd just gotten ready for her first class of the day, when her cell phone's harsh ring pierced the air. "Hello?"

"Bella! It's Catalina, how are you?" Her editor's soft, warm voice said through the earpiece.

"Good, good. And yourself?"

"Excellent! I need to know right now, just how many tickets I'll be pilfering for you for the Christmas Party?"

"Just the one thanks. Ben said he can't come this year." She said dryly, feeling her misfortune. Catalina had met Ben from the year before.

"Ah, alrighty then! Hey I'm coming down at around two today. I've already reserved Cassellis Restaurant for us at six pm ok? See you soon Bella!"

"See you there Cat!"

She snapped close her phone, programmed an alarm into her phone and headed off to her Age of Reformation lecture by the Fisher Fine Arts library.

* * *

**Second Author's Note:** Next chapter we see what happens with Bella's writing! And so the story moves along.


	7. 06

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though! I also don't own the lyrics to "Someday We'll Know." ('tis sung by Mandy Moore/Switchfoot)

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Bella was glad to be out of her Psych 101 tutorial and stumbled out into the courtyard, white with newly fallen snow. Bare tree branches and dimly lit lamp posts were lightly sprinkled over with the white stuff. Even her grumpy old professor, stomping out of the room couldn't help but stop and stare in awe at the dusting of sugar over the courtyard. Her lips curved out into a small smile when she saw his eyes light up. Forks had changed her weather preferences greatly during the few years she was there. She felt like spinning around in little circles, arms wide, catching the cold cotton on her tongue. She sighed. She had neither the time or ability to do such a thing, and she strode as quickly as she could to her dorm not too far away, to change into something a little more decent than her wash faded jeans, damp at the bottom from the melting snow underfoot.

Reaching her dorm building, she encountered a few girls in the common room huddled together near the entrance, chatting loudly. They stopped when she neared, frantic whispering followed, and Bella tried to get away before they asked her anything but she slipped slightly. She cursed to herself, steadying herself, removing her throbbing hand from the doorknob she'd quickly reached out for. Unfortunately for her she reached for it the wrong way.

One of the closer girls, 'one of the braver ones' she thought to herself, walked over and touched her arm lightly. "Hey."

Bella turned to face her expectantly, trying to put off the anxiousness rising within her. "Hey." She said flatly.

The girl smiled, "You wouldn't happen to know if there's someone here with a last name of 'Marsen' would you?" Her suspicions were confirmed. Fans. Scary looking ones too. She pursed her lips, and squinted trying to prevent the watering. "No, no one here with that name" she gasped, bringing her hand to her chest.

The girl looked away quickly, and called out to the girls in a disappointed tone, walking towards them. Bella took the chance to slip away to her dorm room. Shutting the door, she let out a relieved sigh, then a shaky laugh.

Isabella Marsen: 1, Fans: 0

She slumped on her bed and inspected her hand. It had a few splinters of wood in it and she quickly extracted it from her skin, hoping not to draw out too much blood. She quickly wrapped a tight bandage around it, and moved to change, time moving against her. She changed into what she hoped was a presentable maroon blouse, dry skinny legged jeans and dry dark brown three quarter boots, she'd found in her closet before she left for college. She topped it off with the brown leather jacket Renee had bought her the Christmas before, having thought it'd looked stunning on Angelina Jolie on some awards night.

She changed her wallet and left through the back entrance of the dorm with twenty minutes to spare to get there. She was thankfully when she reached her Territory without any more mishaps or snooty fans.

* * *

Bella burst through the doors of a busy Cassellis, brushing a light layer of snow off her shoulders and hair. The maitre d', a nice middle aged man who she knew by the name of "Buster" greeted her warmly and walked her himself over to the table for three, where Catalina had already been seated. She was glowing, as apposed to the green sickly looking lady, she'd remembered. "Bella!" she said warmly, standing and pulling her into a gently hug. "How are you? Have you been eating well? You seem so pale every time I see you." She breathed out quickly.

Bella laughed at her and the two women sat down and Buster placed their menus in front of them and moved away to give them some time. "To answer you questions, I'm well, and eating the same as always." The caramel toned female across from her laughed full of mirth. She couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"Well I miss you too sweetie."

"So where's this stranger I'm supposed to be introduced to tonight hmm Cat? Have you eaten him up already?" Bella teased, shrugging off her jacket and hanging around the back of her chair.

"Oh, you mean Tristan; unfortunately he wasn't able to come. He called me earlier from North Carolina, to let me know that he wasn't able to make it. His little sister's anaemic, and he needed to be down there with her. Apparently, she's gotten worse since a storm hit the area." Catalina explained, crunching up her nose trying to remember the details correctly.

"How awful. Perhaps I'll get to meet him some other time."

"Hmm, I'm hoping you will. See Bella..." She turned her dark brown eyes down, and Buster returned asking them of their orders. The ordered quickly, knowing exactly what they'd wanted. He smiled at them warmly, and caught a bus boy on his way to the kitchens to make their drinks.

"You were saying?"

"Well... there's really no way to lead up to it, so here it is: I'm pregnant!" She gushed out, looking excited and happy. Bella's heart leapt up, feeling genuinely happy for her. Catalina and her husband had been trying to conceive for as long as she'd known the motherly Asian gifted to her as her editor. There had been several complications and after a couple miscarriages, she'd thought that they might've given up.

"That's great Cat! Congratulations! How long along are you?" She said holding the new mother's hands.

"I'm about four months along."

"I'm so happy for you! Now I've got to definitely go find a shopping partner to buy you and your baby things." Catalina cradled her cheek tenderly before letting her go. "Thanks Bella. But that's not all."

She sat expectantly watching her editor's face carefully.

"I'm going on leave in a month's time and I won't be returning to work for about a year." Bella's face drained of blood, and she was sure that the temperature had dropped in the room several degrees, though the restaurant was filled to the brim with warm bodies. It was her friend's turn to watch her expression. She forced a smile on her face. Catalina had just dropped her the news she'd been waiting for, for over two years and there she was about to zap some of her bliss right out of her, with this small statement. She wouldn't disappoint her friend.

"And Tristan's going to be my new editor?" She said albeit a bit weakly.

"Only for the new book you're writing." The woman assured her quickly. "And then you're mine again." They smiled, and a small bubble of laughter rose between them. Their drinks and food were laid in front of them and they quickly dug in as Catalina continued narrating the discussions around her leave and Bella's new editor.

"He's very talented; he graduated at the top of his class. He's not that new to the business but he's a quick learner and Hencourt is pleased to have such a talented new editor such as him. He's been on the board of editors for a few big books. You know The Time Traveller's Wife? And Atonement?"

Bella's eyes widened, and the woman nodded, not needing to explain further. Big books such as those needed a whole board of editors to look through them, whereas her small novel only had Catalina. If he had been on _just one _of those boards...

"He sounds good."

Cat laughed at the awe in her voice. "He's more than good. God, when you see him, then he'll have both of us and the entire female population of our office wondering why he's still single. I wonder if he's good in bed..." She trailed winking at the younger woman at the table.

Blood rushed to Bella's cheeks. Surely she had not just insinuated...

"Professional Garcia. Have you so much as seen me look over a male from your office?" She reminded her.

The older lady frowned. "Yes, I know _Swan_. When are you going to get a boyfriend hmm? A sweet girl like you should be getting more than enough offers and numbers that she knows what to do with them."

At that statement Bella involuntarily dropped her fork, and it clattered noisily onto her pasta red tinged bowl. And right on cue, as if the moment couldn't get any worse for her, the band had stuck up the chorus to a song she hadn't heard in ages.

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon...  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

She swallowed a bit thickly, and raised the napkin from her lap to her lips forcing them in an upward stretch. She hoped it didn't look like she was grimacing. At the back of her mind, she felt something stir. Sadness, resentment and fear seeped through her core and she mentally screamed, willing it all away, trying to clear voice of bitterness before she replied to the woman's rhetorical question. "I'm just too much of a plain Jane, Catalina. A bit too weird, a bit too broken. You know that. Who could love me?"

The older woman looked at her sadly, and Bella felt shooting pains behind the back of her eyeballs. She laughed mirthlessly, and waved her hand trying to brush it way, and changed the topic.

Once they'd finished, Catalina had risen and given her a long comforting hug. She promised to get Tristan and her work rolling, while she was still around and hailed a taxi to drop her at the hotel she was staying in for the night, before heading back home. Outside, more snow had been dumped on Philadelphia and Bella had to slowly drive her Territory back into the campus lot.

Bella tiredly stalked up to her dorm room, where she found a note from Ben on her white board.

'Snow's getting heavier. Let me know if you need help putting the chains on if you'll be using the TRex car of yours, in this weather. - B.'

She smiled a bit miserably at his consideration and moved into her haven. She pulled off her outing clothes, turned the thermostat up and changed before dumping herself on her bed, letting stray tears leak down her face.

Her heart ached a little, as a little voice; _**his**_ little voice caressed her soothingly with the sound.

_'Bella, are you alright?'_

"I'm fine. I... I just miss you." She whispered, clenching her eyes shut.

She felt the presence inside her mind frown disapprovingly. She imagined the honey hued orbs he wore, smouldering her from the inside.

_'I want you to be happy Bella.'_

She sniffed, feeling like a child being reproved and the voice in her head started to hum, a sweet lulling melody. Her body felt tired and her muscles relaxed into the covers. She felt herself get drowsy.

"Edward..."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Late! A few minutes only though… I forgot only until now you see. –facepalm- Sorry! Read The Traveller's Wife (by Audrey Niffenegger) if you haven't already. I love it. Atonement is good too.


	8. 07

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

_**Author's Apology:**_ I'm sorry for the month it took me to update this! It's been one hectic month, what with my dad going through his tripe bypass surgery and everything else. Hopefully this and the next couple of chapters will make up for it.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

_"Bella..."_ An uneasy and loving voice whispered in the depths of her mind. The voice soothed her weary body for a small moment and roused her blank mind, before disappearing completely.

"Bella?"

"Ed..ward?" Bella moaned sleepily into her soft, warm pillow. Eyes still melded closed, she felt her hair swift behind her ear, off her sticky face and she sighed at the cool touch, fingers brushing against her flushed skin. Her senses told her that the room felt cool and there was a weight on her bed behind her figure leaning closely.

Her mind went into overdrive, her imagination ran wild and she felt her heart speed up a familiar pace and she willed herself not to hope. She had been crushed with misguided hope before. Happiness leaked into her, from an unknown place and her eyes still closed started to water with... was it relief?

A dream? Could her sadness all be a dream? Could she still be sleeping in her room in Forks, Charlie in the next room, on a cool wintery day, her lo--him by her side? Stray tears started to leak through and she sighed and turned to lean comfortably into the sitting figure. What a terrible nightmare, he would laugh and tell her how silly it all was.

"Bella." Wait... that didn't sound like him. She had been expecting smoothness and reproach where there was only deep concern. Bella opened her eyes slowly and found Ben looking down at her with concern. She felt a jolt go through her body at the realization that, yes he had in fact left her, and yes he wasn't there. A shattered sob left her cold lips and she buried her face into his side, weakly lifting and wrapping her tired arms around his waist, where he sat. Her body trembled into his side, an old grief reappearing.

"Hey there... still don't like hospitals?" She heard the hesitation and undercurrent of deep concern in his voice as he tried to joke with her. He must've heard her say his name. She winced internally, knowing that he would dance around her on eggshells, for a while yet. The crinkle in his forehead only proved her point further, as she pulled back to take account of her surroundings.

She was in a small dull coloured room, filled with medical equipment; the sliding door of her private room was open letting in a cool-ish sort of draft waft in from outside. Her mouth felt cotton-dry and she tried licking her dry cracked lips to talk to her friend. Ben thankfully noticed and passed her a small plastic cup. Throat no longer dry, she croaked, "how long have I been here for?"

Ben shifted and trained his eyes on a place just behind her. "About a week." He paused letting the information sink before continuing. "I found you the day after your meeting with Catalina, in your very hot sauna-like dorm room. I noticed you were shivering madly in all that heat. Which," he added smiling at her, "even had me sweating." She felt a familiar bubble rise within her, but it escaped like a harsh cough. He pushed the cup into her hands, and guided it to her lips once more.

"You had a raging fever. That and you were clutching your hand." He looked at her reprovingly then. "A hand, I must let you know, that is now as purple as a plum and probably as sore. I think you slept on it and it got worse." Her hand throbbed unhelpfully then, wanting attention and she raised it to her face for closer inspection. It was wrapped in tight flesh coloured bandages she knew well that the hospitals had in stock. She would peek at it later.

"You've been a bit... delirious during all that." He looked at her again, sympathy written all over his face. "Catalina also stayed a bit, but she flew back yesterday to be with her husband."

"Oh. Thanks... Ben. Really for all that." She mumbled growing weaker. Her body felt heavy and damp with sweat. "Go get some more sleep Bella." He ordered (as his voice suggested), wrapping her quilt around her shoulders as he did so. Her energy spent, she closed her eyes without further acknowledgment and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Bella was jolted awake during the middle of the night suddenly, and found her clammy good hand enveloped in another's warm one. When she looked down to see the hand's owner, she was surprised to see Mike's familiar face, slack with sleep. Many minor questions raced through her mind, until a feeling -- just knowing he was there for her, overrode them all.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw flowers. The curtains to her small window were open and the moonlight streamed in illuminating the room with its ethereal beauty. Her body still felt weak and she settled on watching Mike sleep in the chair beside her. She felt an oddly placed twinge of joy and a kind of high, seep into her veins. A small smile found its way to her face. A rustle of clothing passed by her door and she looked up just to find that another bouquet of flowers had been added to a counter close to the door.

She frowned and moved tried to sit up but managed to only wake Mike with her failed attempt. His slack face, turned into relief and he was at once on his feet helping her into an upright position.

"What's up Bella?" He asked nonchalantly, a light smile on his face.

"Nothing much, you?" She replied with the same tone and smile.

His lips twitched upwards and he moved suddenly pulling her into a tight embrace. He sighed into her hair. "Don't do that again. You have no idea how freaked I was when I heard the news." Mike pulled back and cradled her face in his soft hands. "I know it's a Bella Swan thing to get herself into the hospital, but from a raging fever? That's not something you usually go in for." His smile turned into a kind of grin, and she used a hand to punch him playfully in the stomach.

"Sorry. Do fevers not count?" They laughed quietly trying not to attract the attention of the passing nurses.

"So what are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in LA in class or something?" Bella asked, sitting comfortably with pillows behind her back for support. He walked around the room surveying the flowers, avoiding eye contact.

She raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Well actually," he started holding a small flower pot, turning slightly, a sheepish grin on his face. "I was planning to do some cross-institutional study with you guys this semester. My application got delayed but they let me so, here I am!" He ended enthusiastically.

"You kind killed my surprise though. I was gonna surprise you one morning at your door." He said moving towards the newest bunch of flowers. She watched him pick up the bouquet.

"Bring that over here; where are you staying?" She asked.

He brought it over and placed it in her open hands on her lap, watching her face, answering. "With Ben for a little while, until I can find a place or a dorm opens up."

"Hmm." She answered not really listening to him, her attention wandering on to the flowers.

A young female nurse slowly passed the open door, but doubled back seeing Mike standing by her bedside. "Excuse me, visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave to allow our patient her rest."

He nodded smiling at her with boyish grin, one he'd used with many girls over his college years. The nurse was watched him as he said goodbye to Bella and walked him out herself, smiling at him as she looked up at him under her lashes. A slight amused smile came onto Bella's face at the nurse's actions but she also felt an underlying mild annoyance as well. She shook it off and growing sleepy, put the flowers on her bedside table and she fell asleep lulled by the smell of freesia.

* * *

Mike and Ben visited her the two days after she woke, and on the third day, when she was discharged from the hospital, brought her back to her dorm using her truck.

On the way up, it seemed Bella wasn't the only one who had noticed Mike's welcome presence with her fellow female dormers. "Since when did you get so good with the girls Mike?" Ben questioned, slightly amused, slightly more annoyed by the time the third flimsy girl pressed her number into his hand.

Mike laughed as he shrugged, opening Bella's dorm door. "I dunno." She and Ben exchanged skeptic looks behind his back, disbelieving and followed him in.

"Cheese Bella, you have space for a couch in here?" Her newly come friend exclaimed, as he threw himself on her small couch. His figure practically covered the entire thing and Ben had to wrestle with him a bit to get some space to sit down. Bella open a few panels to reveal a small TV, turned it on for them and turned her laptop on hoping to start some of her work.

"Oh hey Bella," Mike said moving to look at her over the couch. "Your editor, Catrina, I think--"

"Catalina," Bella corrected.

"Yep, her. She gave me a ticket for your Christmas Party. So I'll be coming with you. You know to make sure you're not going to go faint on everyone or something," He finished brightly. This shocked her.

"Well you said you wanted someone to come with you, right Bell? Mike's your man." Ben said facing her, albeit slyly. She smiled back at him dryly. Then she remembered. "When are you going back Ben?"

"Tomorrow." She bobbed her head. "What about you Mike? Are you sure it won't be too much of a hassle? It'll be formal wear…" She end trailing off, sounding unsure.

"Actually, it's a kind of semi-formal this year. I chatted with Catalina. She told me that it wasn't formal-formal like last year."

"We better start looking for some clothes." Mike and Ben exchanged looks then, and she immediate knew what it was about. "You didn't!" She blurted out, rising from her chair, blood rushing rapidly to her face.

"Actually Bella..." Ben started slowly, getting anxious. "What Ben's trying to say is that, he blabbed to Angela and she's sent you an early Christmas present. The dress is in your closet." Mike finished, looking thoroughly amused at her reaction.

She fake-stomped to her closet and yanked the door open. She pulled out the only clothes bag in there and laid it on her bed pulling down on the zipped slowly. The dress was a navy blue strapless tulle dress ending just below the knee. It had a slight sweetheart neckline with a bow tied to one side just before the loose flowing skirt.

"Nice huh?" Ben prompted hopefully.

She smiled and turned to the two boys with a bit of an edge showing in her eyes. "Very. Just one question though. How did she know what size?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Picture of Bella's dress is on my LJ. (Link is on my author's page)

About Chasing Cars – I'll probably be delaying that until I'm able to get this all finished up. There's still a bit to go with this story but hopefully there'll be more regular updates for this from now on.

I am majorly excited about this story, and though I haven't been releasing stuff – I have been jotting notes down, even full scenes for future chapters, and I just want everyone to know that I _have_ planned it out to the very end already. I just have to get the words right for it. You will still some great (in my mind I'm not sure what others will think) story twists if you haven't found some already.

With that said – I will probably be raising the rating on this story to suit future chapters – or I might put the original higher rated chapters in my livejournal and the modified T rated chapters here. Let me know what the majority of you guys prefer.

Tell me if there's anything wrong with my writing ok? Constructive criticism really helps as I have no Beta (and I'm sure you guys will not be surprised seeing as there are grammatical errors and tense changes left and right). XD


	9. 08

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

"You look beautiful Bella." Mike complimented as he helped Bella step out of the taxi. She dug her fingers into his arm and clung onto him for dear life, afraid the heels she was wearing would suddenly collapse beneath her. He steadied her with a grin on his face.

She looked at him thankfully and appraised his attire. "You brush up nicely as well Mike."

They laughed briefly at their silliness and he led the way up the stairs of the Waldorf Astoria and signing into the Grand Ballroom dodging a few frustrated press personnel at not being able to get in.

"Bella! You look stunning! Let me see that dress on you." Catalina gushed, rushing up to meet them.

Her baby blue eyed friend, the traitor, took her hand and spun her around making it almost seem elegant. "Approved. Now!" Her conspiring editor said clapping her hands. "Let's get you to our table, they're about to start. You'll both be sitting with me and with a few of my colleagues and their vips." She tugged on Bella's arm and with wide eyes she dragged a chuckling Mike along trailing behind them.

She turned to Mike, "_Rawr_, Bella girl, better stake your claim on this one before the other desperado singles spy him." She said winking at her playfully. He laughed, stubbed a thumb at her and rolled his eyes mockingly. He played the part of a gentleman perfectly and helped them slide into their seats, just as the MC started the show.

* * *

Dinner was served soon after and conversation sparked throughout the tables. Bella didn't miss that a couple of chairs were unoccupied. "So Catalina, I hear Isabella is starting a new book. How is that coming along?" Bella tensed. Cat's colleagues didn't know her pseudonym; she didn't know whether the question was directed to Swan or to Marsen.

If Cat was worried, she didn't show it. "You mean my Washington client or Bella here? She asked politely. Bella recognized the venom in her underlying tone, and she smiled lifting her champagne chute to her lips. Adam Fletcher, the editor who'd asked the question had once envied Catalina for get the top sellers. It seemed like he had never gotten over it.

"You know that must be hard for you; the whole having two Isabella's. I believe Miss Swan earlier stated that she wouldn't be writing much except a few short stories. I'm confused, did she mistakenly mean she was writing a short stories book or ...?" He ended, a mocking stare on his pale face, encouraging the others at the table to finish off the thought. Was the Isabella at the table the real Isabella Marsen? Or was she another one of those lucky bumbling authors, who'd spit one out and was never heard from again?

Angry tears started to well up in her eyes. Catalina's face paled slightly and her hand went straight to her stomach, as if trying to protect her unborn child from this man. Bella started to open her mouth to defend herself, when her friend interceded for her.

"Actually _Mr Fletcher_, Bella recently submitted the proposal to Catalina. Cat must've overlooked it, what with her planning her child's new life and all." He paused for effect, glancing around the table at surprised yet nodding faces. "And Catalina was just telling us earlier that she was stressing over having to hand over her two best clients to a Tristan as they're both working on their latest book projects."

When he'd finished, Adam had a non-subtle glare on his face directed at Mike, with the others at the table nodding and smiling at the young man who'd just shut their cocky colleague up and defended his friends. The females were completely won over. Music started and people took the opportunity to move to the open bar and mingle with the other guests. Adam and a few others left the table. Adam left with an almighty huff.

"Thanks Mike," Bella whispered, cheeks reddening, still slightly surprised with the turn their dinner conversation had gone. "No problem. Cat you ok?" She nodded thankfully on Bella's other side, her complexion turning to their natural warm colour.

"Anything from the bar Bell?" He asked standing, spying the bar. "A lemon lime and bitter?" He nodded, "Cat?" Bella frowned, "she's not supposed to have alcohol." He smiled smugly down at her. "There's more to a bar than just alcohol, ya know. There's coke and OJ."

"Nothing for me Mike and with a nod he left.

Once he left, the girls at the table moved themselves to the empty seats surrounding the two. "Where--?" "Is he..?" Bella's face flushed bright red uncomfortably. "It's not like that. He's just a really good friend of mine since high school."

"So is he open market?" She frowned slightly. Feelings stirred disturbingly within her. She caught herself before she found herself thinking thoughts that ought not to be thought. She'd only just turned him and a chance of them, down at Thanksgiving. "Maybe you should ask him that question. I don't know." She answered curtly before excusing herself, catching Celia waving at her, from where she had been seated.

* * *

As the night drove on, Bella found herself being introduced to new faces, whose names had high titles attached to them, but she mostly found herself chatting with a few of her fellow authors with Mike. She'd even let him drag her out onto the floor, when people were minimal to dance.

When she'd finally gotten tired, she found herself sitting in her seat her eyes closed, humming along to the band's songs and Celia leaning against her. "Iz?" The girl asked snuggling into her side further, forcing her to wrap her arm around the girl. "Yeah Cee?"

"D'you have a boyfriend yet?"

She frowned, eyes still closed. "I used to have one, I don't have one anymore. Why?"

A slow Frank Sinatra song started up and she could hear chairs scraping around her, people getting up to dance. _'Someday, when I'm awful low…'_ the baritone voice cooed gently, in the background. "You seem sad. And I overheard Cat say that your writings' are sad too. Why don't you have one anymore? Don't you love him anymore?"

'_Oh but you're lovely, with your smile so warm and your cheek so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you…'_

"Oh but I do… still love him. He went away, and left me." She half-whispered, stroking the girl's bouncy curls.

They listened some more to the song. Perhaps Celia had finally fallen asleep and her line of interrogation had finished. She sighed. Something always seemed to bring him back into the picture, though he had gone so long ago. Would the fissure in her heart ever fully heal? She thought long ago that she'd finally been able to love him but leave the sadness in her past, and yet…

'…_your tenderness grows tearing my fears apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart.'_

"…so he didn't love you anymore?" The girl whispered, sadness creeping into her voice.

"He said he did." She mumbled.

"Then why did he leave you?" She exclaimed, not understanding.

"Because he loved me." She replied dumbly. Even Celia wouldn't be able to find the logic in that. She barely had. Once she'd gotten over, the harsh words he'd said to her that night, she'd barely pieced together why he'd left - to protect her, that when he'd said that he'd _'always love her'_, he meant the words with so much more feeling than was had been in his cold voice.

"I don't understand Iz." She sighed frustrated.

"Me neither, Cee. Me neither." The girl's annoyance lifted the gloom over her head somewhat, a strange kind of amusement starting to fill her.

'_Never never change, keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it, 'cause I… I love you.'_

Only when something brushed against her cheek, did she realize that stray tears had escaped and someone had begun to wipe them away. Horrified, her eyes flew open to meet a pair of green eyes, attached to a concerned male face.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry. I know Ceily's mean and all but still." He said with a half smile, at an attempt to make her smile. Celia scrunched her face up and punched his shoulder. He rubbed it making it seem like it hurt. "Here." He said placing the handkerchief in her hand. Her eyes softened at the affection between them and she dabbed at her eyes and cheeks. "Thanks."

"Bella this is TJ. TJ this is Bella." Celia said introducing them. They shook hands. "TJ's one of _them_. _An editor._" She whispered conspiratorially, making a face. Bella forced a giggle for her, and the girl joined her but their giggles soon turned into laughter when they spied TJ's sullen face.

"Celia! There you are." A woman called, she waved her arm.

"I better go guys. Hopefully I'll see you both at the next big one." The girl said smiling happily, hugging them both before she skipped over to her mother.

"You're Catalina's charge right?" TJ said shoving his hands in his pockets looking up at her under his lashes, a slight smile on his face. She could feel a blush coming on, but nodded shyly. "So…" he said sitting down, joining her.

"Ok folks, this will be the last one for the night." A soft tune started up and washed over them in gentle waves. "Would you like to dance?" TJ asked, nudging her with an elbow comfortably. Bella made an involuntary face; her answer to that was automatic. "I'm sorry, but I can't dance." She hoped he hadn't seen her cling onto Mike throughout their earlier dance.

He made a comical mock-shocked face and she had to bite her bottom lips to keep from the laughter cascading out. "Surely not!" She shook her head at him smiling, "It's true." He chuckled briefly, "It's all in the leading. I promise to avoid your feet if they look like they'll step on mine." She smiled, amused at his answer and persistence. "I'd rather not send you to the hospital." He chuckled some more but shrugged in defeat. "Some other time then."

They watched the couples on the floor as they moved like they were floating on air and Bella couldn't help but envy their gracefulness. "So what do you do when you're not writing? I assume you're a writer from Celia's earlier outburst." He asked eyes trained on the dancers on the floor. "I'm an English university student." She replied. He nodded in acknowledgment. "Just got out myself."

Something about him that held her; she couldn't quite figure out what it was. He was certainly attractive, and caring. She'd loved the way he had interacted with Celia earlier and the comfortable atmosphere he created being near. Bella felt herself… hooked. In a way. She couldn't explain it any other way (this annoyed her; surely her vocabulary would be a bit bigger?)

"Hey Tris! Let's go dude. Quick!" One of Adam's clients waved at him frantically, trying to hide behind a group of people from his editor, who was looking slightly drunk standing up wobbly by the bar, searching the room. "Guess I'll be hearing from you soon then?" He said smiling at her.

She smiled back nodding and reached out to return his handkerchief. He shook his hand and pushed it back to her closing her fingers over it with his. She felt a warm electricity flow move through their fingers. "Keep it. You look like you need it more."

Then he took her hand quickly spun it around and brushed his lips lightly against her knuckles. Her heart beat against her ribcage frantically. Who _was_ this guy? How did he have such an effect on her?

As quickly as he had done it, he had gone leaving her there. Catalina was by her side in seconds. "Oohh, what happened to being professional huh Swan? Tristan that good looking to you?" Bella stood up fast surprised by her editor's appearance but wobbled slightly unbalanced on her heels before strong hands steadied her from behind.

"Can't even stand up now Bell? Will Ben need to work you from the start again?" Mike's voice teased behind her. "You know how to crawl at least right?" He asked, face serious. She stuck out her tongue and moved to whack him on the arm. Just as she did so, her feet tangled and she felt herself falling. Luckily, the blonde was right there and caught her easily enough.

"Hmm… I wonder what'll happen when she starts working with _that boy_ come New Year's..." Her Filipino friend thought aloud, mumbling to herself, obviously amused at the situation. Bella sighed heavily. She'd never get over it now that she'd seen their interaction together.

"Alright, then it seems like we'll never get out of here unless we do something drastic." He said grinning from ear to ear. He lifted the woman in his arms bridal style and the editor laughed, chucking her charge's purse into her lap. Bella yelped at the sudden loss of control of her up-rightedness, started to protest.

"Bye Bella. I hope to see you soon Mike; you're a ton of fun." Catalina said waving them out. "It was nice meeting you too Catalina." He said winking, before walking out of the room. Bella huffed, but waved to her friend before she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ dum dum dum! Ok. Song lyrics up there: '_…your tenderness grows tearing my fears apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose touches my foolish heart.' _etc – all the ones in italics, are from Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight. But I'm actually listening to the Tony Bennett version because it's slower and … just much nicer for me – for dancing. (Check my LJ to hear)

Does this fic open a new whole can of worm—I mean musings/questions about the future? (Pairing still stands)

Le _sigh_ – I want to add some Cullen commentary/scenes while Bella's life is going on (where-ever they are). I was thinking of doing it at the end – but I forget stuff quickly unless I write them down and post them up just as quickly. So my question is… will you get confused or kill me if I make a few side stories about the Cullens?

What's your take on it? Thoughts and suggestions welcome.


	10. 08:5

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Side Story Eight point five**_

"Jasper, did you…?" Esme started, wiping her hands as he stepped into the front yard. He nodded, smiling at her still feeling slightly confused after his visit to the hospital.

"I found her in the hospital actually. It's funny that Alice didn't see that." He told her. "She's fine." Jasper added seeing her eyes widen and feeling waves of concern waft from her. "Just a short fever. She was conscious when I dropped it off."

"I'm glad she's fine." She said sighing. "Alice is waiting for you inside. I'm glad you're back." Esme smiled at him then crouched back down to continue checking up on her garden. Jasper took this as a sign that he could go and raced inside their home to where he could feel his wife's anticipation at his return.

He found her smiling at him, and noted the crease between her eyebrows, as he entered their room. "Welcome home." Alice said pulling him into a tight embrace. "I heard. I can't believe I didn't see." She said pulling away pouting. His lips quirked up seeing her pouting lips and traced them softly with a finger before sitting next to her. He would never get used to her, she brought him forward a constant change but she was also there - his constant and it _filled him_.

"A fever then?" She pipped a knowing look in her eyes. He nodded feeling her slight amusement. "So what's got you confused Jaz?"

"I couldn't stay for long. She was awake when I dropped them off, but Newton was there." He confessed.

"Mike?"

"Yeah, he was asleep. But what she was feeling… She was drowsy and tired of course but there was this joy and… something else. I don't know." Jasper said frustration seeping into his voice. He had tried not to mull it over and over since travelling down to Philadelphia. She felt her fingers move to his temples and kneed them to relieve the some of the discomfort.

The air became vacant between them and he opened his eyes to see her eyes stare blankly into the air. He held her while she was away and waited until she came back to him. He didn't know whether she was in the past or the future but he would wait.

"Huh… I see what you mean. But she looked kind of good for someone sick and aging." He smiled. Her powers had started evolving and it allowed her to see people's pasts and their futures. Pasts, unlike the future, were solid.

"Let's not tell Edward, as of yet Jasper. Maybe… maybe they're just friends." She said hesitant. She held his eyes for a moment and he didn't need their brother's powers to know what she was thinking.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Not a very good one. But I wanted to show that the Cullens were still very much part of Bella's life – Even though she doesn't know.

Sorry everyone for the long wait! This one is a bit backtracked -- about 2 chapters back. I've been uber busy with uni life - I had a big 40 group assessment due for one of my units so yep (group assessments are REALLY hard for me). Anywho.. hopefully I'll get the chapter I've been working on up to scratch before putting it up online for ya'll (it's mostly written out - but needs extra work or it'll be just like my earlier works with 'OMGs' and 'ARGGs' haha). Soon my lovelies .. sooooon. XD


	11. 09

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

So the holidays came and went and Bella returned New Years' day, back on campus. The university would be returning to their classes in the following week but Bella was itching to get her new book started, ideas crawling in her mind and overflowing on several scraps of paper and napkins, with only a few actually making it onto her laptop.

She was also looking forward to working together with the renowned Tristan. She hoped to get to know more about the editor who'd worked on other great titles and gain another friend who shared one of her passions.

Arriving on campus, she quickly unpacked her few belongings and opened a gift from Charlie, an antique looking leather bound journal that he'd thought would interest and help her with her writing.

Bella was surprised when she'd opened her laptop and found she'd received a few emails from Catalina and a new one from a '.com'. She smiled eager to read it and reply but calmed herself and opened Catalina's emails first.

A couple were greetings for the New Year, another letting her know that Tristan would be formally taking over as her editor as of the first of January, a reminder of her contact details, should she need some help and another reminded that Tristan knew nothing of her identity, only that she was a University of Pennsylvania student. Bella raced through Catalina's emails and replied to all of them in one big email assuring her that she'd play nice etc etc.

She finally clicked on his:

'_Dear Miss Marsen,_

_I hope you're well and that your Christmas was merry. _(Formal much? She thought.)

_Hopefully you've already been advised by Catalina that I will be your editor for a good part of this year from the New Year. Please forgive my eagerness to start working with you on your newest project. _(She smiled at this, thrilled that he too was eager to start.)

_Catalina sent me a copy of your synopsis and I read through it. I must actually say that I was disappointed somewhat. _(She frowned.)

_I had been hoping that a person with your talent and opportunity would expand on your future works. I took the liberty of marking through your synopsis, if you choose to still continue with the plot. If you do, perhaps another editor would gladly help you. _(She inhaled sharply. She couldn't decide whether or not he was insulting her or not.)

_I have a proposal though. Why don't we work together to create a new story from scratch, inspire some… happiness to spill into the pages of your new book -- a happy romance perhaps? _('Happy?' she thought growing upset)

_My contact details:_

_xxx xxx xxx – cell phone_

_.com – email and instant messenger_

_Feel free to contact me whenever, no matter whether it is night or day, about anything at all. I have a strong belief that editors are much better help to their authors if they allow communication to flow between them at any time. Of course, you are my only author at the moment, so please feel free to disturb me as you wish_. (She smiled knowingly; Hencourt always put new editors on probation. One author at a time.)

_Unfortunately, I'm uncertain as to whether we'll be able to meet to discuss the project. I've been told by Catalina that most of the time during term that you're usually more content to communicate with her through email and such._

_I hope that you choose to accept my proposal. _

_I look forward to learning more about you and your work._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Tristan Evenson_'

Bella let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding and slumped back into her seat, after reading his email. How dare he suggest for her to look for another author, if she wanted to go through with her latest plot. Was this really the Tristan she had met at the Christmas party? Was this business focused Tristan Evenson?

She printed out his marked version of her synopsis and was surprised when she found the printed version, full of red highlights, with plenty of comments in the margins. Anger reared its ugly head and she found that she didn't want to read this man's comments regarding her idea. An idea which head held her greatly at the beginning, almost as she had felt when she'd first come up with her first novel. It was like her child -- a personal thing. Readers merely encouraged her to continue sharing her private work with the world.

Bella swept away the stray heated tears that had started to fall with the back of her hand and added him to her instant messenger list. The moment she'd added him, his name appeared on her list online and waiting. She clicked on his name and decided to give him a piece of her mind.

**Izzy:** Mr Evenson.  
**Tristan:** Hello Miss Marsen, how are you?  
**Izzy:** I'm doing as well as can be expected. And yourself?  
**Tristan:** Well enough thanks.**  
Tristan:** …  
**Tristan:** I take it that you received my email.  
**Izzy:** Yes, I did.  
**Izzy: **Mr Evenson, are you implying, that if I don't change the plot of my next project, that you won't mentor me?  
**Izzy:** I want to let you know that this story is dear to me, and I want to work on it.  
**Tristan:** I could see that you took your time and poured your heart into it. It was very well written, it was just that the plot was a bit...

She felt her face flush. But she couldn't exactly tell whether it was from the unexpected compliment or the disappointment, that she could practically _hear_, that he'd felt reading through the plot.

**Izzy:** Oh?  
**Tristan:** Have you even read my notes?

She hesitated, no she hadn't. Not that she wanted to let him know. Why would she, when he didn't want her if she wanted this. The feeling of the situation felt familiar.

**Tristan:** I thought as much. Look, why don't you take a look at it first and see if you'd still like to continue it.  
**Tristan:** I'm not stopping you from working on this story. I'd just like you to broaden your horizons, I wouldn't want to think of you as a one hit wonder author.

There was seriously something wrong with this guy. He was very moody, and Bella found that she couldn't keep up. She couldn't tell whether he was insulting her still or whether he was trying to persuade her. He also seemed… matter of fact.

**Tristan:** I'm not saying that you can't publish it at all, perhaps when Catalina gets back, you can continue, if that's what you really want to do.

Bella sighed. He was right. She _could_ release it later, if she still wanted to. She still didn't like having to do so. Maybe she'd read his comments and see. She'd decide later.

**Izzy:** After a year then?  
**Tristan:** :) Once you get rid of me, sure. A change of scenery/mindset won't kill you Miss Marsen.

Her lips quirked upwards. Probably bipolar. Humour didn't seem entirely like his cup of tea.

**Izzy:** I'll… have to think about it first. I don't know if I can just abandon it for such a long time.  
**Tristan:** Certainly.

She paused, thinking.

**Izzy:** And… Miss Marsen is so formal. Just call me Isabella or Izzy.  
**Tristan:** :) Izzy.

**Izzy:** Tristan, I'll read through it.**  
Izzy:** But this doesn't mean I'll be changing my mind on whether I'll be starting over or not.  
**Tristan:** As long as you've thought it through. Let me know before February though. I'm available at any time on my cell phone.  
**Izzy:** I'll let you know when I have. Why February though?  
**Tristan:** It'd be good to know if you'll be continuing or if you're starting something new.  
**Tristan:** I do believe Mr Fletcher has been asking around the office for favours to get you into his group of aspiring authors.

She groaned at the screen and banged her head on the table. Bella could imagine the other authors in his team. They would not be happy with her.

**Izzy:** …  
**Izzy:** You don't play fair do you Mr Evenson?  
**Tristan:** I assure you, I have no idea what you're implying. :)  
**Izzy:** Riiighht.  
**Izzy:** Goodnight Tristan.  
**Tristan:** Goodnight Isabella.

She turned off her laptop and placed the marked copy of the synopsis by her bed. She was tired yet weirdly wired. The young author didn't know whether it was from the rush of returning to Pennsylvania or whether it was of the conversation she'd just had was a frustrating male editor. However, she didn't have long for it to hit her, because she was fast asleep as soon as her head hit her fluffy pillow.

* * *

Semester break finally over, classes went into full swing again and Bella found herself busy over the next couple of weeks preparing term papers for several of her classes. She was frequently with Mike and Ben.

On the third week, she'd gotten herself a short break late one night and headed down to the still open Starbucks, edited paper from Tristan in her messenger bag. Bella slumped down in a comfortable corner, the coffee house for once quiet, with few students littered around throughout the store, with her ordered coffee. She took out the stack of papers and read.

* * *

After re-reading the commented transcript, Bella begrudgingly accepted his proposal. Sleepily, she flipped open her phone and dialled. She sipped her cold coffee and waited for him to pick up, her eyes struggling to stay open as she wandered through dark halls of her dorm building. He picked up his phone on the sixth ring.

"H-hello?" A suspiciously sleepy, husky voice travelled through the line and it felt like a current of energy passed through the earpiece and into her body jolting her awake.

"…Tristan, it's Izzy." She mumbled into the phone.

"Good--morning Izzy, how can I help you?" He replied, pausing slightly, 'probably to check the time,' she thought. She quickly checked the time on her phone. 2:45am, 1st of February. 'Excellent,' she thought. She smiled slightly, talking into the phone again.

"I'd like that fresh start that you were offering." She whispered, rounding a corner, quickly passed by a panting pile of clothing.

"Thank you," he whispered back, "you'll need an idea then."

"Yes," she whispered quite smartly, dividing what was left of her brain power to paying attention to him and trying to open her dorm door.

"Maybe you should get some sleep, I'll see how you're going about the idea later on," he whispered, amusement laced in his voice.

"Ok, bye." She whispered. Exhaustion taking over, she stumbled into bed.

"Sweet dreams, Izzy." Tristan whispered. With that, the line clicked and disconnected.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Firstly! I don't mean offence to anyone bipolar or anyone who knows anyone bipolar. I just can't remember the line that Bella used on Edward when he was trying to ask her to go with him to Seattle. Its similar enough right? I haven't got the books on me at the moment.

I've just read through the chapters to make sure all clues are properly placed, but I keep seeing tense mistakes per chapter. Kyahaha! Sorry. I swing both ways with tenses it gets confusing after a while.

Sorry for the delay of this chapter -- I hope the next one will arrive sooner than this one did.

Now, I'm sleepy and I need sleep. Cullens stories to come soon – although it may not be in the right order (eg. The next one might be a part of the story that comes at the end or might be before Bella went to UPenn – like that) the pieces will fit in the end.


	12. 09:5

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Side Story Nine point five**_

"Eddy-boy! How are you my man? How's the teaching going?"

Edward didn't have the energy to even respond to his boisterous brother's taunting. He sat still in Esme's soft tub armchair in the living room; eyes closed listening to the sounds within a mile's range. Emmett and Rosalie had just gotten back from their 'vacation'.

"Hmm… I guess Esme does have some kinda influence over you." _'More like power'_ his mind amended, as he snickered aloud.

Hand reaching out, the copper haired boy plucked out a small pebble from one of his mother's decorative vases and flicked it towards the mass of carbon matter still snickering. The dull plink against hard skin never reached his keen ears. "That's not very nice Eddie."

'_Jasper has that edgy look about him again. Is he hungry? What do you think Eddy? PMS?'_ Edward opened his eyes to see his other two siblings silently enter the room, a flash of black landing in Emmett's arms.

"I missed you too Alice." Emmett laughed, before turning to Jasper curiously. "Hungry, Jasper?" He shrugged, carefully sending a more deliberate relaxed atmosphere into the room. His mind was swirling with several possible human targets. They could all smell the two males a couple of miles away. _'Why did he have to push himself at his limits and get into this condition?'_ Edward thought.

'_I heard he went into a hospital. Cool.'_ The boy rolled his green-turned-gold eyes and didn't have to wait long until the question popped out of Emmett's mouth. _'Ever the open book Em,'_ he thought drily to himself. "Hey buddy! I heard you went into a hospital. How was that for ya?"

Alice's eyes slitted and focused on Emmett. This surprised him. Esme _had_ confirmed earlier in her thoughts that Jasper had gone into a hospital; it didn't seem like a touchy or particular issue then, however Alice… he tuned into her. Nothing – her mind was suspiciously blank. This won a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. I was only in there a few minutes anyway." Jasper shrugged off, launching himself into a loveseat. The springs creaked but didn't break. But his posture was alert. There was definitely something up.

"Why were you in a hospital anyway Jaz?" Edward asked, breaking his silence from the corner of the room, everyone regarded me for a moment and turned their attention back to the blonde in the loveseat.

He frowned and turned to me slowly, "I do study Psychology, you remember Edward?"

Rose lifted one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. _'Attitude much?'_ He caught her eye. Her mind suddenly scrambled before she turned to Alice to talk about French fashion. _'I guess I wasn't the only one noticing things.'_

Jasper was difficult to read; his mind went back and forth from his military days to the two men lurking closer to our home more so than was currently safe. One couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

Esme was intently listening to us converse with one another, from her seat in Carlisle's study. _'Are they hiding something?'_

Alice suddenly sucked him in and Edward sees her take them back to Washington involuntarily. He's suddenly immersed in her vision. It's of Bella in the cafeteria that first day at Forks High School, watching the family from her table with her newly found 'friends'. It's in slow motion and it ends abruptly just as their eyes meet for the first time.

His sister wrenches us out of it and looks at him apologetic, but with a hint of something else in her eyes. Her mind is guardedly devoid of coherent and relevant thoughts. He smiles, albeit weakly, to reassure her even though he feels horrible anguish within. He avoids Jasper's knowing and sympathetic gaze.

Edward misses her terribly. He spend his days bolting himself to his work – not quite _teaching_ as Emmett so eloquently and accurately suggests – keeping himself here, in the now, as much as possible with his family. _'It's good seeing her again, even if only in our minds, for a short moment. Since leaving her, this memory; one with, at the time, such little significance, now comforts me, when Alice brings us to less pleasant events – devastating visions of Bella's sorrow,'_ he thinks quietly.

In this one memory, he thinks as he sits in a room full of his siblings, she still had no idea of who they were, did not know him – she was safest from him in that moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Because I was mean in delaying the last chapter from you guys for a long time. Next chapter is already in the making - I just have one last assessment [aka 'term paper'?] to hand in, then exams. And if you know me.. ;) we'll all be seeing a bit more of this story come out. Yay!


	13. 10

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though! I don't own the quote either.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

All around her Valentine's Day signs were appearing and internally Bella started groaning.

Since the night of her phone call to her newly appointed and accepted editor, an immaculate red rose started appearing every day at her door, always appearing just as she came home for the day. Surprised, but somewhat flattered all the same, she took one of her tall glasses and placed them one by one each day in the makeshift vase. Each rose had been carefully handled; thorns removed and each velvet petal bright red as though they were still attached to the rose bush.

Bella and Tristan had together established and compromised that romance would still be the genre of her new project; however the story was to have a happier ending and theme than that of her previous novel. Tristan asked her to come up with as many ideas as possible, but so far she was coming up blank.

They talked some nights, with Tristan constantly recommending classical references that he thought would help ignite a story within her. She however, constantly yet miserably, declined his decisions almost always advising him that she'd seen this or read that already. She could tell that this amused him greatly.

Even Ben tried offering her ideas, though a majority of them involved ninjas and already written about, princes and damsels in distress. Mike's ideas were in better shape than Ben's and he more than once offered to help her by taking her around the town to do some people watching as the day of love drew ever closer. She was secretly glad for his help and more than once agreed.

Still, nothing substantial added to her empty list of ideas. She was sitting in a small restaurant full of couples, Mike across from her helping with ideas as he speared his medium well done T bone stake and popped pieces of them into his mouth.

"What about that one?" he asked subtly, nodding towards a quietly drawn couple by the front window.

"The guy looks nervous. The girl looks excited. What if his mistress is out for him for not leaving his girlfriend and she thinks he's about to propose? They've been together since high school—no primary school, they've been a couple for eons and they're so comfortable with each other that their routine seems better than their mothers' nagging for marriage and grandchildren…" He paused, grinning, proud that he's been able to elicit another laugh from her that night.

She jots down a few notes in the notepad on her lap and soon the pen is out of her hand and she is sipping some of her chardonnay to keep down some of the emerging laugher to continue his trail of thought.

"But see his mistress isn't really out for him but madly in love and carrying his child. He's not really nervous about her running in to go madly berserk. He's afraid that she'll come, belly in front of her before he's able to break it off with the girl he's loved since practically birth. He loves her still – more than life itself - but loves the other girl too – though not as soul deep - and is guilty for impregnating her, so to make it easier for her, he tells her that she's not right for him and that he's planning to go away."

There's a familiar ring to her story and Mike's no longer smiling at her as brightly as he had been. He seems a bit comfortable, even with the slightly dull watted smile on his face.

"You're crap at this Bella. How did you ever become a bestselling author? Your order was to be finding and writing a happily ever after story aren't you?" he teases trying to save the conversation.

"Sorry Mike, its tough work you know." She picks up her water glass and tells herself that she's had way too much chardonnay for the night and thanked her lucky stars that she had left the driving to her friend that night.

* * *

It's nearing nine at night and she's pleaded through laughter and tears for him to bring her home so that she can start working on putting something together. Her deadline is only a week and a half away, but she knows she won't make it in time, she never has. She's happy to be spending so much time with him, but she sometimes feels the need to hide away from him, to be alone and be with her thoughts. '_Overbearingly sweet_' were the words Angela had once used.

Mike parks the car, quietly walks her down the chilly passage of the campus (perhaps sensing her aloofness?) and into the warmth of her dorm building. There are still students walking around, using the pool tables in the conjugal recreation room. A Fed Ex officer stands out two packages in his hands, staring at his watch. He sees the new addition to the room and stalks off seeing Mike's amused expression.

"Someone wants their packages delivered right on time," Mike comments just as a woman stumbles into the building looking wild, an immaculate red rose in a shielding container in her hand and a scrap piece of paper in her hand. "Third floor," she mutters before moving past them glancing at the time on the wall.

Several girls look in her direction with hopeful looks in their eyes, and Bella hides her smile behind a hand when she sees their forlorn faces as she hurries past them.

"Those girls are starting to look a little scary, so I'm off," he says stopping her in front of the elevator. "Forgive me for not walking you all the way up?"

Bella smiles at this tired and waves him off as the elevator doors open. "Thanks a bunch Mike. I'll see what I can do with Catalina and your idea." He opens his arms wise and she steps into them obligingly, thanking him internally for keeping her on her feet with his hug. "Honestly, what would I do without you?" he murmurs into her hair. Blood rushes to her cheeks unwillingly, and she waits a moment longer before setting herself free.

"That's a good one. I think I'll use that line in the book." She sensitive enough to know her words sting, but she can't bring herself to put too much thought into it. She turns and steps into the elevator as he laughs softly, his eyes soft.

She punches in her floor and as the elevator doors close, she winks at him a goodbye.

* * *

Bella spies the woman with the rose, move up and down the corridor, eyes trying to match the number on the paper to the dorm room doors. The Fed Ex officer is standing across her door watching the woman with the rose.

She glances at him as she unlocks her door, steps inside and closes it again. She strips her jacket and turns on her laptop automatically logging her in, just as her watch signals nine pm and a sharp knock on her door reaches her ears. Her heart speeds up, thinking of Alice and how prompt she was, when she came to pick Bella up for outings. 'Those days are gone,' she reminds herself placing a hand over her heart in hopes to calm it down.

The Fed-Ex guy is standing at her door a slight smile on his face. "Izzy Marsen?" She nods. "I have a package for you," he continues handing the Fed Ex envelope over just as the woman with the rose pause outside her door next to the guy. "Room 135. Izzy Marsen? So _you're _the girl he's been sending these to." More than one eyebrow arches and soon Bella is juggling more than one item in her arms.

"You must have a very loving boyfriend," Susie – the woman not much older than herself, with the rose – gushes. "A guy who knows just when he wants something delivered," the Fed Ex guy – Julian – notes producing his electronic delivery signing device for her to sign. "I'm sorry for the delay my sister usually delivers these to your door, she's out with her boyfriend tonight." Susie says taking it out of the container and into her hand.

"No boyfriend, so don't worry" she mutters, writing her name.

The two deliverers eye each other not so subtly and Bella thanks them before quickly closing her door to their turning backs to examine the new additions to her room. She places the beautiful blood red rose in her makeshift vase with others and stare at it for a moment before moving on to the rectangle parcel.

She rips the Fed Ex envelope open with her fingers and empties its contents onto her bed. An envelope of ivory flutters onto her leg and an elegant scrawl covers the small card inside, reading:

_Isabella,_

"_Love is the triumph of imagination over intelligence."_

_Henry Louis Mencken_

_I humbly request a moment of your time at 9pm on February 14__th__._

_Tristan_

Bella's mind fuzzed up just from reading it. It seems the blood, that hadn't fully returned to their bases from Mike's hug earlier, had rushed full force to her head and into her cheeks, surely setting them aflame. She'd never before received a letter and the letter had implications written all over it. _Did he…?_ She didn't want to finish that.

She's just finished collecting herself when a window pops up onto her screen and a message is received.

**Tristan:** Good evening Izzy.

How did she know it would be him? Of all people? Just after receiving this? Her heart leaps and she has to smack herself to calm her body from the involuntary reactions it was having.

**Izzy:** Hi Tristan, I umm… got the stuff that you sent.  
**Tristan:** Are you RSVP'ing? :)

She swallows the sudden anxiousness that's leaped into her chest and types back her reply.

**Izzy:** You're assuming I don't already have a date or boyfriend that I might want to be spending that night with?  
**Tristan:** Not assuming.  
**Izzy:** Oh?  
**Tristan:** Catalina told me that you didn't have a boyfriend.

'Darn that Catalina,' she thinks, hand curling in a fist.

**Izzy:** And a date?  
**Tristan:** If you have one, I don't mind if we do this later.

Bella knows Mike will probably ask her to 'hang out' that night, but she wants to be selfish, and continue her plans of not going out that particular night. It doesn't take her long to figure out her answer.

**Izzy:** I'll be home that night.  
**Tristan:** Good. 9pm is ok with you?  
**Izzy:** That's fine. Do you want me to meet you there or…?  
**Tristan:** I'll call you.  
**Tristan:** Goodnight Izzy. Sweet dreams.  
**Izzy:** …Night Tristan.

He logs off, and she sits there a little confused, a little exhilarated – still dizzy from the letter and her jumpy body. A sharp knock on the door alerts her and she even more confused as she answers her door.

Julian, the Fed Ex guy is standing at her door with a larger parcel in front of him -- the second one that he was carrying. "Sure he's not your boyfriend?" He says as he passing it to her and holds up the signing pen.

"Pretty sure," she says signing. He smiles at that, not convinced. "No more parcels?" she asks before she moves to close her door. "No more," he replies and bids her a good night before he leaves and she closes the door again.

When she rips open this parcel box, she finds a soft blanket inside of cream and a DVD case – _Sleepless in Seattle._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Late. Sorry! But an early kind of Christmas gift! The quote in the letter Bella gets is by Henry Louis Mencken.

From the profile hits in my member section, it looks like a bunch of you guys don't look at my profile. I hope you guys do in the future coz I was hoping to put up some messages and/or updates there for SC readers!

Maybe we'll get another chapter out for Christmas day? :)


	14. 10:5

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Side Story Ten point Five**_

He stares at the fragile glittering oval gold ring in his stone hands and he sees his mother again. She is laughing in this memory with her father's arm around her waist, tucking a flower behind her ear. It's not in black and white like the flickering films they had long ago, it's in bright colours and he doubts he'll ever forget them smiling down at him.

Another prominent face flickers in his memory. He remembers her face so much more clearly than his parents', the girl he loved, what seems to be so long ago now. He wonders where she is and how she's doing. Is she eating right? Is she still falling down and hurting herself? Her smile, her blush and laughter slide through his mind like a slideshow, crumbling his resolve.

He promised himself and to her, that he would protect her by staying away, but this creeping feeling doesn't help him keep that. It's taking a toll on his self control and he knows why. He stores the ring in its velvet lined box and tucks in it the family safe. He misses her but he'll keep her safe. For her happiness, for her _life_.

He doesn't have to breathe, but he sighs anyway. He misses her badly. Thoughts flicker in his direction, full of concern. He hears his father's voice calling him and he obliges by stopping in front of the great study. He enters after another thought passes.

"Edward," Carlisle says aloud shaking the silence. "I'll be heading over to Philadelphia for a lecture next week and was wondering if you'd accompany me for… _no good reason?_" he asks smiling mischievously.

Edward smiles at his new father and lets out a low chuckle at his hopeful expression, causing relieved thoughts to spill into his mind from around the house. "Sure dad."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Like Jacques from Finding Nemo after he cleans him -_ *bup* Voila!_

I hope I'm not spoiling you guys will all these updates._ See profile.  
_


	15. 11

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

The week of valentines, the whole campus was geared up for the event, even the professors allowed grand gestures of love to interrupt their lectures and a few romantics even attuned their teachings that week to suit the occasion.

Bella couldn't say she was pleased to receive the amount she did of cards, dried flowers and all sorts of gifts not only from fans who had gotten as far as Ben's bookstore but also from the delivery that Tristan sent to her from fans sending them to the Hencourt address not without an amused note attached.

When she had opened them with Mike and Ben, they had had a ball going through the numerous cards asking her for her hand in marriage and some of the ill penned poems dedicated to her.

Curiously enough, the underwear that she had usually received around the holiday – always with a laugh from her female editor – had mysteriously gone missing from the Hencourt delivery. Smiling when the boys noticed this, she felt a surge of gratefulness towards Tristan for looking through them in hope of preventing her from the embarrassment. She quickly sent him a text message while the boys were distracted.

--------------------------------------------------

**From:** _Izzy  
_**To:** _Tristan – new editor_

Thanks for omitting *those* items, before sending them on.  
I'm indebted to you from saving me from the mortification.

--------------------------------------------------

She didn't have to endure the boys' melodramatic reading of a particularly desperate love letter from a fan, their high pitched recitation of the phone number included and their snickers afterwards.

--------------------------------------------------

**From:** _Tristan Evenson  
_**To:** _Izzy Marsen_

Oooh… Are you Tristan's new girlfriend?  
The one he's been sending the roses to lately?

--------------------------------------------------

She blinked. Tristan had been a so-far great editor… friend – _maybe_, but she didn't think their relationship had gone that far. She was ninety-nine percent sure that the valentine's day 'date' was just to get some endorphins running so that she was able to be inspired. Nothing more. It was all innocent professional business. Besides it hadn't even been _that_ long. They barely knew each other!

She stopped her trail of thought suddenly, worried for her sanity, a metal image of Catalina giggling at her saying '_Professional?_' popping up in her mind. Her phone sounded off with another successfully received text message.

--------------------------------------------------

**From:** _Tristan Evenson  
_**To:** _Izzy Marsen_

Sorry about that. My brother got ahold of my phone.  
Unfortunately, he's also gotten ahold of some of *those* items  
and is running around with them.  
Maybe I SHOULD'VE sent them to you.

You're welcome in any case. :)

--------------------------------------------------

She tried suppressing the overwhelming grin on her face at his message. It sounded affectionate towards his brother, thought the message said otherwise.

--------------------------------------------------

**From:** _Izzy  
_**To:** _Tristan – new editor_

Now I feel the need to say sorry.  
But let your brother know he's welcome  
to have next year's batch as well if he'd like. :)

--------------------------------------------------

She received a reply back faster than she'd expected but just as fast as she'd wanted.

--------------------------------------------------

**From:** _Tristan Evenson  
_**To:** _Izzy Marsen_

Now you've done it… Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------

She stifled a laugh, imagining Tristan's scowling face in her mind. It wasn't hard – she'd seen him do it before, and it wasn't that hard to forget him.

--------------------------------------------------

**From:** _Tristan Evenson  
_**To:** _Izzy Marsen_

=) Thanks a bunch stranger!  
He would've just chucked them out anyway.  
At least this way we can cheer him up some.  
He's been really annoying lately.  
Hopefully we get to see ya soon!

From the AWESOME BROTHER.

--------------------------------------------------

'Annoying?' she thought, feeling like she still knew very little of him.

--------------------------------------------------

**From:** _Izzy  
_**To:** _Tristan – new editor_

No problem stranger!  
Great to know I could help your side out.

Talk to you soon Tristan,  
I think I might be on to something.  
I've still gotta pull it together

but I'll let you know when.

--------------------------------------------------

**From:** _Tristan Evenson  
_**To:** _Izzy Marsen_

Ok. Talk to you soon.

If I survive this.

Take care.

--------------------------------------------------

She laughed again, which didn't go unnoticed by the two boys in her dorm who'd just chucked out a slightly nauseating letter. Ben looked at with concern, "seriously if you think that's funny maybe we should get your head checked out or something. That was just _wrong_. (Mike nodded vigorously, agreeing with him a disgusted look on his face) That thing needs to be burned – **immediately**." He was observant enough to know that she wasn't laughing at the letter but at her slowly closing cell phone.

Bella smiled ruefully at them. "Sorry guys, _someone_ was just being funny," she said hiding her phone innocently. She didn't want to give them the chance to snoop – even though she knew they weren't going to.

"Ok then, so Bells do you still need help for your story? Want to go people watching again this week?" Mike said albeit a little too enthusiastically for Ben's taste. She smiled apologetic, "sorry Mike I've got this special lecture this week and I think I'll be putting something together at last."

"Oh ok," he said shoulders sagging slightly, "well let me, or you know, us know if you still want to hang out this week. _I_ barely see you this week with all my tutorials."

"Ben will you be working this week?" She asked.

"Umm, I've got some day shifts for Wednesday up until Friday. I'll be visiting Angela during the Valentines weekend to help her with some planning and umm… stuff." From the tone of his voice, he seemed to be dreading the planning.

* * *

A few days later, Bella found herself walking briskly in the chill of night towards one of her professors' office, knowing that she'd still be able to catch him sipping his English Earl Grey, reading an English newspaper. She walked down the hall of his office still filled with students – presuming a class had just ended, she checked her watch. 6:50pm, 'they've been let out early by a considerate lecturer then' she thought to herself.

She knocked on the wooden door with 'Henry Wyatt' on front and the usual chirpy "come in" that she'd accustomed herself to over the last few years, floated through the door. She liked Professor Wyatt; he'd always been kind and willingly helped with her papers and questions with a smile that no one seemed to be able to knock off his face.

A figure rose from the visitor's seat across from the professor, as she entered and she's then confronted by the same golden eyes from her recent Forks visit.

"Carlisle!" She exclaimed, surprised yet pleased none-the-less.

"Bella?" he asked with a suspiciously knowing yet welcoming smile on his young face. She didn't usually hug him as a form of welcome but she moved to do so, acting upon the overwhelming feelings that flowed through her. He hugged her back tightly and the two parted when he professor interrupts them, voice surprised.

"Oh, you know each other then Carlisle?"

Carlisle turned to the man, "yes this is Isabella Swan and, we knew each other well at Forks."

"Well _eh_? You sly dog_ you _Carlisle, I thought you were compassionate! What will dearest Esme say when I reveal this horrifying scandal to her?" Professor Wyatt said, grinning like a Cheshire cat nudging the man, having rounded the table. The doctor laughed and clapped him on the back, acknowledging the jest. "This is why I always look forward to meeting you, Thomas."

"Thomas?" Bella asked confused. The two men faced her, knowing grins on their faces. "An old friend from England, give or take about a hundred years?" Carlisle explained.

"I think that's about right," the professor concurred, before stepping forward slightly. Aware that she was in the presence of a new vampire, she moved back. He chuckled. "Thomas Wyatt… _The elder?_" she asked eyes wide.

"Smart, this girl is Carlisle. You need not be afraid, if I haven't eaten you already, I don't think I will be in the future. You have such beautiful waves when you think my dear," he said sighing.

"He gets brains waves from people; they change as your thoughts do, as well as moods. Of course there are people with more complex minds which are well… more appealing to him." Carlisle clarified. "The complex the more alluring they are. Yours my dear is one of the nicest I've come across in all my years. Not many of my students have the makings of a philosopher and yet you choose literature," Thomas said chuckling some more before returning to his side of the desk, ushering them to sit and talk.

"Oho, _is this_ why you're talking in my lecture tomorrow friend?"

Carlisle smiled briefly not sitting, before checking his wrist watch and prepared to take his leave. "I should really get going now." He turned to Bella, "I don't suppose I'll be seeing you at the lecture tomorrow?"

"I'll be there, I need to do some research for my writing," she replied smiling. Bella did not miss the sudden change of subject or his suspiciously guilty look on his face.

"She has to be there, I take attendance Carlisle."

The doctor and student laughed before she added, "He's the only one that does. I'd like the chance to chat about it afterwards if that's ok with you."

"I'll be here." He said bringing his hand down affectionately on a particularly sore spot on her arm. The coolness of his hand relieved some of the throbbing pain and she grimaced slightly at the sudden 'throb throb' and the wave of embarrassment that rushed through her. "You should put some ice on that too."

He left with a smile, and the two went on to discuss the inner workings of the human mind.

* * *

Bella took her seat at the top of the lecture theatre closest to the door as she'd always done. It was easier to gauge people's expressions and reactions, in the sharply rounded theatre, to her professors' lectures – they had always been handy to observe and note for later use. She had collected many of these and her growing collection had always assisted her in tricky character building.

The lights finally dimmed, the projector started up, and on the podium stood the professor and his guest speaker – the lecture was about to start.

Seeing Carlisle speak academically was an experience she was glad to have had. He was quite confident and compelling and she knew by the lack of snores on the back row that no one had fallen asleep. She, herself was excited with his presentations, how the heart and human brain interacted, with Professor Wyatt joining in to connect it to the human psych.

It was obvious that there weren't many wandering minds that lecture, but plenty of questions and a few students even applauded once it ended, several students crowding the guest speaker, even before he'd had the chance to step off of the podium.

She stayed in her seat, slowing packing away her laptop, keeping an eye on her friend. Looking slightly flustered, he scanned the room and caught her eye and sighed a 'ten' assuring her of their meeting afterwards would still proceed. She waved in acknowledgement and left quickly to drop off her belongings before meeting him.

* * *

Running had never been a good idea with Bella's coordination skills, so to make it on time with her meeting with Carlisle, she power walked. Unfortunately, the weather was turning for the worse darkening the sky and water _did not help_.

Neither did the eyes that seemingly followed her.

Turning a corner, her face lit up seeing the warm inviting building and she crossed the courtyard faster than she'd believed she could – safely – to the safety of the dry entrance to the building were more students were scattered. Catching her breath, she scanned the courtyard for her pursuers, but came up empty handed.

'You're being silly. No one is following you.'

Taking a deep breath, she turned into the building and made her way to the Professor's office.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I'M SOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. XD;; I love you guys more for waiting for this. Feel free to beat me was lemons until I die a sad sour death for any and all grammatically errors, boredom or things in this chapter that changed what I had said previously in other chapters.

I'm particularly sorry for the tense changes.

I had to chop this into two chapters, so the next one will be posted shortly.


	16. 11:5

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Side story Eleven point five**_

Emmett sighed, fidgeting, for what was the thirty-second time since arriving in Philadelphia.

"Alice, Carlisle said not to come – you're going to get me into big trouble."

Alice rolled her eyes and went to peek around a building's shadow. They'd gotten on the Ivy League campus just in time for the clouds to cover the sky.

"He was ok with it before he left; he knew I would ask," she said voice pitched high.

A football landed behind him, distracting him momentarily, with one of the boys playing with it calling if they could throw it back. A figure seemingly appearing out of nowhere beat him to it, throwing it back less impressively than he would have but still earning stunned looks from the players.

"So, is she here yet?" Carlisle asked, hands in his pockets, a cheerful grin on his young Adonis face.

"Almost," Alice said absentmindedly. Emmett surprised with his appearance, clapped him jovially on the back before Alice hushed him and pointed at a dark figure emerged from around the corner of the library.

The two males joined her head peeking around the corner of the building. Alice smiled missing her friend wanting to talk her desperately, while Emmett exclaimed her name.

The pixie sized girl pulled him back and glared at him, the doctor removing his own head from view.

As she started to open her mouth to scold him, a warm feeling spread through her and her vision clouded. Emmett held her upright Carlisle putting a hand on her shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"Her future…" she said several moments later, smiling radiantly coming out of her vision. Her brother and father guessed from her smile and both of their faces mirrored hers.

They turned back to look at her, catching her moving further into the building, her step faltering momentarily as she pulled out her phone. A soft smile appeared on the woman's pale face.

Alice frowned. "What?" she whispered her herself, confused.

* * *

**Author's note:** This isn't the part that I promised. I just couldn't help add Alice and Emmett into the mix and add a few extra sultanas into the mix of raisins.


	17. 12

**Second Chances**

By Ani aka Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own the plot though!

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Thomas was in his office with his friend's son, twitching his thumbs and grinning Cheshire cat like, waiting for his student. "Professor…" Edward started slowly, suspicious of the man's amused smile and wandering thoughts. "Yes, Edward?" he chirped brightly, inadvertently causing a flash of annoyance to run through the younger vampire.

Edward sighed, turning the volume down of his thought hearing abilities. He'd been able to dim the voices of the surrounding people to a dull murmur, something similar to the buzz of an insect flying close, to human ears. Just like Alice, he'd been able to manipulate his… gift. Recent months had been much quieter, and he'd felt lighter. He could no longer hear the girl on the same floor, grumbling about her paper.

"Never mind," he muttered, not wanting to know why he had such a large smile on his face. Carlisle had left him to answer a few questions from one of Professor Wyatt's 'favourite' students, regarding the lecture that he had been a guest of, to converse with some of the professors that had attended the lecture.

"I wonder--," Thomas started, before a wave caught his attention. "Hmm..." he said thoughtfully. "Such a beautiful wave. Edward," he called softly. "If I send one of my students in here, could you do one of those stares?"

"Stares?" the bronze haired boy asked, wondering if the ancient vampire had finally lost his marbles. By the time Edward could ask the vampire to elaborate, looking up from the chess board at the back of the room, by the window, the eccentric professor had left the room.

* * *

The professor had met her outside in the hall, with an 'I'm about to eat a canary' smile on his face. He'd always been slightly eccentric, but the hallway lights on his face made him look like a vampire, with the thrill of the hunt plastered on his face. She'd leaned away from him, fear sweeping through her and he left patting her on the shoulder, with an assurance that he'd be close by.

Bella knocked twice on the wooden door with 'Henry Wyatt' on front, this time not expecting the chirpy "come in", and slowly eased open the door stepping inside. A familiar mass of bronze hair met her eyes and even before the owner had turned, she knew her scent had flown through his nostrils and into lungs that didn't need air. His body tensed.

She stayed still hoping to God that her professor was just lurking around outside as he'd said he would. She stood not wanting to tempt him further as he slowly and stiffly stood, turning to find her in the office – door closed. Edward's face held shock; his eyes were dark and stormy.

"Bella?" he managed, teeth clenched tight.

"Edward," she breathed. She'd forgotten so much about him and a flooding sensation filled her causing her eyes to water uncontrollably.

She inched nearer to the closed door, her hand meeting the wood searching for the doorknob, hoping his inner beast would be tamed shortly. She gasped as he appearing, almost instantly, in front of her hovering only inches away from her body. His fist closed around the door frame and she heard the distinct crumbling of wood around her head. Forehead on the door, eyes closed he asked strained, trying not to breath anymore of her in, "Please. Don't move. Give me one moment."

Bella whispered a small 'ok' and they waited until he was able to control the monster inside of him. She became aware that his face was just beside her on the right, so close that she could hear him swallowing.

He stepped back after a few moments, his face no longer grim looking, instead he seemed curious. His eyes seemed to have lightened slightly to a dark brown instead of the coal black it had been earlier.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," she countered.

"Ladies first."

"I… I'm studying here. I wanted to talk with Carlisle about his lecture."

"You're the student?" He asked a hit of incredulity in his voice.

"Yes, funny huh?" She said smiling.

He frowned at her put down but moved quickly and swiftly to the other side of the room, motioning for her to sit down in the visitor's seat, keeping the large oak table between them. She moved slowly and deliberately and saw that the window he was standing next to was opened, the breeze struggling slightly to ruffle the heavy curtains.

"Carlisle said he couldn't come tonight and asked me to help. What did you want to know more about?"

'_You,'_ she almost said aloud, and she thought he might've heard that thought when his eyes narrowed. She must've given away her surprise at his expression, for he quickly rearranged his features into an apologetic smile.

"The professor is still outside – rest assured that I still can't hear your thoughts."

"Oh." She paused.

"How are you Edward?"

He blinked unnecessarily, caught off guard and she had to turn slightly so that he couldn't see the lifted corner of her mouth.

"I'm doing well enough. Was that what you wanted to ask?"

'_Yes.' _"Not really but I wanted to know how you were before you got down to business and pushed me out the door, and left again." She mumbled slightly incoherent, the bitterness seeping through.

His eyes flashed picking up the bitterness in her tone.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

Curious, he turned to face her fully and asked, "Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong."

"Because I am. Because I know I'm causing you unnecessary pain right now. It's not like this is the first time I've seen you trying hard to resist."

Silence.

"So can I ask my question now?" She said faux cheerfully, trying to shift them off the subject, taking out her writing pad and pen. She could practically see the relief wave through him when they started on their academic conversation.

Drawing the conversation out as long as she could, Bella remembered just why she'd love simply talking to Edward. He articulated arguments with clean references and his opinions were well thought out and voiced. At the end of their talk, he was no longer stationed by the window, face half hidden with shadows a wrinkle between his brows, but across the desk from her leaning in, a small smirk on his face.

With no more questions at hand to keep him there with her, she smiled, slowly putting away her gear and standing. He mimicked her, the smirk gone from his face.

She smiled bravely and awkwardly stuck out her hand, ending the meeting academically. Edward looked at it for a moment, a feeling of disappointment and relief filling him and took it, smiling back.

"Thank you," she said smiling moving to the door.

"Do you still visit Charlie?" he asked.

"…Yeah, I do. Almost all of the small holidays. July forth and all of those ones." She answered slowly, trying to understand the reason of his asking. "Why do you—," She stopped suddenly, the professor popping his head around his door, interrupting them.

"Oho! Still here favourite student of mine? Why it's bordering eleven, and its dark and damp outside! Best to get to your dorm while you still can my dear."

* * *

Her random out-of-the-blue, encounter with Edward finished, she sighed closing the door of her dorm. Bella's chest pounded slightly seeing him, but she knew it would pass. If anything she thought, if she ever saw or heard from him again, she knew it would hurt less with time.

* * *

Valentine's Day arrived soon enough and Bella sporting a runny nose and a tight throat managed to keep her breakfast (with Mike by her side) at Luke's café, before being herded back to her dorm by Mike (again), advising her to have plenty of fluids and rest for the day.

She thanked him with a hug – a longer than usual one as she drowsily tucked her head on his warm shoulder. He ended up towing her to her bed from the hug and promised to be back to check up on her later on in the day. Her eyes had closed long before he'd closed her door.

Bella woke from her slumber a little past lunch time, food on her bedside table with a note from Mike.

_Take two paracetamol after eating.  
There's OJ in your mini ref. Drink it all to boost that immune system of yours.  
Gargle warm water with salt, to help your throat._

_- M_

She smiled at the note, thankful for suck a thoughtful soul in a friend so close. She stayed cooped up in her dorm room for the rest of the day, catching up with TV, ignoring the few brave admirers at her door and started her synopsis.

Time flew by quickly and as she sat at her window seat watching the last dregs of sunlight shy away beyond the horizon, she pondered on the meeting he had had earlier in the week with Edward – his scent, his never changing stature, his beautifully frightening eyes. At about sever someone rapped on her door and she hoped that it wasn't Tristan. She'd sent a text message earlier warning him of her health.

She peeked through the hole and was surprised to see Julian, the Fed Ex officer from before standing at her door, looking amusedly at the flowers that had been placed at her door. Opening the door she saw that he was not alone Susie from the flower shop had also brought her something.

"That admirer of yours has no respect for flowers Izzy." Susie stated, pointing to a dying bunch, wrinkling her nose. "I know. I'm going to have to chuck these out," Bella said moving to bin a bunch that had wilted away throughout the day.

"You want the chocolates? I'm sick and have been banned of life's edible pleasures," she offered the two. They'd become familiar to her through all of the deliveries. "Oh. Thanks! Ferreros are my favourite," Susie gushed.

"Here you go Izzy. The last rose to make the dozen."

"Thanks Sue."

"And one large package for you from Fed Ex," Julian said passing the surprisingly light parcel over, and receiving her signature. "Thanks. Sorry for having to make you guys deliver these tonight of all nights."

As soon as she'd closed the door, her phone buzzed announcing her editor's call. She smiled having anticipated it.

"Hello. I received your message earlier. Are you feeling better?"

She smiled at his concern. "I'm feeling much better."

"You're still not sounding particularly well. Are we still ok for our little date? I would rather you get some rest or sleep than force you to do this at the moment."

"I should be ok – are you coming over then?" She asked, moving frantically towards her closet, nipping the corner of her bedside table in the process.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, avoiding her question.

"And taken the meds and everything."

"This is going to sound eager… but could we have that date now?"

Her heart constricted, slightly missing a beat and blood rushed to her cheeks. _'Very high school like – very cute!' _her traitorous mind cheered.

"Izzy? You're not busy at the moment right?" his deep voice said over the phone, amusement evident in his tone.

"I… Now? Umm... Ok. Sure." She said flustered.

"Ok then, wrap up in that blanket and pop in that DVD."

"We're watching the movie together?"

"Together." He confirmed.

"…so you're coming?"

He chuckled, "that'd be a little difficult. I'm actually nowhere near Pennsylvania at the moment. I have the movie here as well. Shall we start it together?"

She smiled and took hold of her remote. It took them several gos and fits of laugher before they could get their movies to start close enough to each others'.

With almost perfect synchronization, they found themselves watching and commenting on parts of the movie. Bella sat her phone on loudspeaker next to her shoulder on the arm of her recliner, warmed up in the soft blanket he'd sent her. By the end of the movie she'd fallen drowsy and Tristan picking up on it through the phone, bade her a goodnight.

In the morning, she'd felt better again and with renewed energy rushed through the rest of her synopsis adding in part of her dream to the plot. Hitting send she was confident that Tristan would approve of the new _'happier'_ storyline and started writing the first chapter, two different yet similar men lingering in her mind as she typed away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Rawr. We will be fast forwarding through in a bit – Bella isn't a girl in your teens anymore, she needs to be a bit romanced; I just needed to establish some things in these slow last few chapters. :) Clues may no longer be available in the later chapters. Also … yay! For procrastination. I've got an assessment due tomorrow and I'm using my creative juices to make this sweet chapter. I am hoping to start this up again... when I find that darned note pad that I'd written chapters upon chapters on. Thank you for everyone holding on to this!

I'll be getting readers going "what?!" for the half mix style of this chapter I'm sure. Please don't ask me to whip these out asap! They'll definitely come - I want to finish at least oen long story! :)


End file.
